White Flag
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Cinta itu memang buta. seperti Rukia dan Ulquiorra yang tak peduli dengan statusnya ulquiorra yang sudah mempunyai istri. mereka memperjuangkan cinta mereka. akankah mereka bisa bersama? dan bagaimana ichigo bisa masuk dalam hidup rukia? RnR plis!
1. Chapter 1

**White Flag**

**Chap 1**

**Yo, Minna-san!**

**Ota kembali membuat fic aneh, ancur, gaje, bla bla bla.**

**Yah, semoga saja readers tidak mencaci maki saia karena membuat fic yang baca bisa bikin muntah.**

***lebaiiiiiii***

**Dari judul udah ketahuan kan, kalo ono saia ambil dari judul lagu milik kakak saia DIDO 'White Flag'**

**Sai****a lagi jatuh cinta ma lagu ini soalnya. Jadi, saia bikin ajah jadi judul fic gaje saia.**

**Jadi, jika cerita ma judulnya gak cocok, maaph-maaph saja.**

**Author's Note: selain judul yang saya adaptasi dari Dido,. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari novel buatan Shoko Tendo, 'Yakuza Moon'. ****Ada yang udah pernah baca? Tapi, disini gak ada Yakuza, narkoba, geisha, dll. Cuma sekedar inspirasi buat saia.**

**Don't like.**** Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt/comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia, maafkan aku." Sosok laki-laki berwajah putih pucat yang diketahui bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer itu masih menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya, Kuchiki Rukia. Tangan dan hatinya seperti menggambarkan kalau ia sangat tak ingin melepaskan gadis bermata violet yang ada dihadapannya ini. Begitu erat genggaman tangan Ulquiorra pada gadisnya. Seperti cinta yang ada dalam hatinya untuk gadis ini.

Rukia diam

Sebenarnya ia sedang menahan emosinya sekarang. Menahan emosi yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak pada kekasihnya bahwa ia sakit. Sakit saat Ulqui berhasil membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan. Rukia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Saat hidupnya yang sudah ia impi-impikan hanya akan terisi dengan canda tawa dengan Ulqui, harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

Rukia berangan-angan kelak akan hidup bahagia bersama Ulquiorra dan anak-anak mereka. Tapi, angan-angan hanya akan menjadi sebuah angan. Kehidupan yang Rukia impikan hancur lebur menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil karena satu nama.

**Inoue Orihime**

Nama yang membuat jantung Rukia berdegup lebih kencang, tak terkendali karena diselimuti oleh kabut kemarahan dan kebencian. Rukia menyalahkan gadis itu.

**Semua salahnya!**

**Semua salah gadis itu!**

**Inoue Orihime**

Gadis yang sudah membuat hubungannya dengan Ulquiorra, kekasihnya terancam putus ditengah jalan. Padahal, mereka akan melangkaj ke satu tahap yang amat serius, yaitu 'Pernikahan'.

**Menikah**

Ya, Rukia sudah merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Ulquiorra yang sudah ia idam-idamkan dari dulu. Saat pertama kali Rukia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra, ia sudah bisa merasakan takdirnya, yaitu menikah dengan Ulquiorra. Tapi. Masihkah ia bisa mengatakan semua itu pada dirinya sendiri? Takdir untuk hidup bersama dengan Ulquiorra? Lucu sekali.

Kalau dipikir-pikir takdir begitu kejam ya, pada gadis mungil ini? Ia hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, takdir sepertinya ingin membuat hidup Rukia terisi dengan kekecewaan dan penderitaan. Ia sepertinya akan gagal menikah dengan kekasihnya, yang sudah menemani tidurnya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Sepertinya akan gagal? Mungkin pernikahan Rukia dengan Ulquiorra karena satu alas an.

**Inoue Orihime HAMIL**

Jantung Rukia ingin berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya lemas terkulai saat memdapati kenyataan pahit itu.

**Kalau saja Inoue Orihime tidak hanil**

**Andai saja semua itu hanya omongan kosong belaka**

**Andai saja semua itu hanya mimpi, maka Rukia akan senang sekarang**

**Tapi, semua itu benar adanya**

Mungkin bukan masalah bagi Rukia, jika gadis bernama Inoue itu hamil. Toh, Rukia tak mengenalnya. Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah.

**Kekasihnya yang menghamili Inoue**

**Ulquiorra yang menanam benih pada gadis itu**

Yah, meskipun dengan unsure tak kesengajaan. Tapi tetap saja Ulqui bersalah disini. Dan unsure ketidak sengajaan itulah yang membuat hati Rukia tercabik-cabik.

**Apakah ia pernah merebut kekasih orang lain?**

**Kurasa tidak,**

**Lalu, mengapa sekarang kekasihnya direbut oleh orang lain?**

**Apa salah Ruki?**

**Apa salah gadis mungil bermata violet ini?**

**Tolong, tunjukkan dimana letak kesalahannya!**

**Kami-sama memang sedang mengujimu, Rukia!**

**Dengan menguji kesabaranmu, lewat Ulquiorra**

**Sebentar lagi kekasihmu akan menikah!**

**Dia akan menjadi milik orang lain!**

**Bukan milikmu, lagi!**

"Gugurkan bayi itu," sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut sang kekasih membuat si wajah datar, Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya pada sang takmanusiawi memang. Tapi, wajar-wajar saja jika ia berkata seperti itu pada kekasihnya. Bayangkan jika kekasihmu sendiri tega menghamili orang lain. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Bagaimana? Sudah pasti hancur, bukan?

**Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

**Memutuskan pacarmu?**

**Menghajar kekasihmu?**

**Memunuh orang yang sudah membuat hidupmu hancur?**

**Atau membunuh gadis yang telah hamil dengan kekasihmu**

**Mungkin, ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan?**

Tapi, Rukia tak sampai hati untuk nenutuskan kekasihnya itu. Ia amat mencintainya. Rukia juga tak setega itu pada gadis itu. Sampai mau membunuhnya, bersama dengan anak yang dikanfungnya. Andai Rukia tak punya hati, ia pasti akan melakukan hal itu.

"Rukia," pamggil Ulquiorra lirih pada kekasihnya. Pemuda berwajah pucat itu sedang mencari kebenaran dari omongan sang kekasih lewat sorot matanya. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan hanya sorot kebencian dan kemarahan yang tergambar jelas lewat mata si gadis mungil ini.

"Rukia, apa kau tega membunuh anakmu sendiri? Darah dagingmu sendiri? Aku tak sanggup! Kumohon, mengertilah,"

"lalu, kenapa kau tega menghamilinya?" Rukia menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Aku tahu semua salahku! Aku yang telah menghamili Orihime. Tapi, apa kau juga tega padaku? Dia mengandung anakku, Rukia!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menikahinya dan meninggalkanku? Begitu yang kau maksud, tuan Schiffer?"

Ulquiorra diam

Benar juga apa yang Rukia katakana barusan. 'Menikahinya dan meninggalkanku?'. Dia tak mencintai gadis itu, Inoue Orihime. Yang ia cintai hanya Rukia seorang. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Laki-laki itu menyentuh pipi sang kekasih dengan kedua tangannya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Rukia, sampai kening mereka bersentuhan. Ia mencium singkat bibir merah sang pujaan hatinya.

"Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkanmu, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu."

Rukia menangis

"Mungkin memang benar jika aku akan menikahi Orihime. Tapi, itu hanya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku karena telah menghamilinya, tak lebih. Terlebih, aku tak mencintainya, Rukia. Aku hanya mencintaimu," suara Ulquiorra melembut.

"Benarkah?" Ulquiorra menggangguk

"Setelah Orihime melahirkan, aku akan menceraikannya dan akan menikahimu,"

"Aku janji,"

Rukia tersenyum dan memeluk Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

+TBC+

.

.

.

**Ota mau Tanya ama Readers sekalian. **

**Apa pantas, Ota lanjuti fic ini?**

**Atau lebih baik Ota apus ajah?**

**Ota tunggu jawabannya lewat kotak review, PM, Fb juga bisa.**

***plakkk***

**Seperti biasa,**

**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<strong>

**P  
>L<br>E  
>A<br>S  
>E<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**White Flag**

**Chap 2**

**Yo, Minna-san!**

**Ota kembali membuat fic aneh, ancur, gaje, bla bla bla.**

**Yah, semoga saja readers tidak mencaci maki saia karena membuat fic yang baca bisa bikin muntah.**

***lebaiiiiiii***

**Dari judul udah ketahuan kan, kalo ini saia ambil dari judul lagu milik kakak saia DIDO 'White Flag'**

**Sai a lagi jatuh cinta ma lagu ini soalnya. Jadi, saia bikin ajah jadi judul fic gaje saia.**

**Jadi, jika cerita ma judulnya gak cocok, maaph-maaph saja.**

**Author's Note: selain judul yang saya adaptasi dari Dido,. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari novel buatan Shoko Tendo, 'Yakuza Moon'. Ada yang udah pernah baca? Tapi, disini gak ada Yakuza, narkoba, geisha, dll. Cuma sekedar inspirasi buat saia.**

**Don't like.**** Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt/**** comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok gadis cantik berambut orange kecoklatan sedang duduk gelisah dipinggiran ranjangnya. Sesekali ia terlihat sedang meremas kedua tangannya. Ia resah, ia tajut. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir didepan meja riasnya. Ia duduk di kursi dan melirik kea rah ponselnya.

**Tidak ada panggilan untuknya**

Ia kembali meremas-remas tangannya. Kami-sama sepertinya sedang berbaik hati padanya. Ponselnya berbunyi. Ia begitu lega saat orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya menelponnya juga.

"Moshi-moshi,"

"Orihime, bisa kita bertemu?"

**###**

Ulquiorra sedang duduk di salah satu kafe yang ada di pusat kota Karakura. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi yang baru saja ia pesan sambil menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok gadis cantik, berambut panjang yang bewarna orange kecoklatan dating menghampirinya. Ia melemparkan senyum termanisnya untuk Ulquiorra.

"Silakan duduk, Orihime-san,"

'Mengapa mesti san?' batin Inoue

Ia mengikuti perintah Ulquiorra dengan duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin menikahimu,"

Inoue membatu seketika

**Inoue's POV**

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ulquiorra-san mau menikahiku? Bukankah ia sudah punya kekasih? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasihnya?

Aku tak mengharapkan Ulquiorra-san mau bertanggunga jawab atas janin yang ada di perutku. Yang aku harapkan adalah pengakuannya saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Menikah dengan Ulquiorra-san? Itu terlalu tinggi bagiku. Aku akui, aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, bagaimana dangan Kekasihnya? Kuchiki Rukia? Ia pasti akan membunuhku kalau sampai ia tahu kekasihnya berniat menikahiku.

Aku tahu nama kekasih Ulquiorra-san ketika aku mulai mencari tahu tentangnya 2 bulan yang lalu. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, di suatu acara pesta yang diadakan oleh temanku, Shiba Kaien. Ia tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya pada gaun yang aku kenakan waktu itu. Semenjak itulah aku tertarik padanya. Tapi, aku juga kecewa, karena ia sudah mempunyai kekasih waktu itu.

Aku mengetahuinya saat aku bertanya pada Kaien tentang Ulquiorra-san padanya. Ia menjawab "Sayang sekali Inoue, ia sudah punya kekasih". Aku mematung seketika itu. Yah, tapi sepertinya takdir alan selalu menghubungkan kami. Tapi, tak kusangka ia masih awet dengan Kuchiki. Gadis pendek yang manis, menurutku. Wajar saja ia terjerat dengan pesona yang dimiliki oleh Kuchiki. Ia hamper sempurna, kalau saja ia tak pendek.

"Kau pasti kaget bukan, Orihime?" tadi ia memanggilku dengan embel-embelan san, kenapa sekarang tidak? Dasar plin plan!

Aku hanya menggangguk. Sejujurnya aku kaget mendengar penuturan Ulquiorra-san yang menurutku 'aneh'. Apa ia telah memutuskan kuchiki? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Karena aku telah merebut kekasihnya.

"L-lalu, bagaimana dengan Kuchiki, Ulquiiorra-san?" tanyaku hati-hati. Seperti biasa, Ulquiorra-san hanya memasang wajah datar miliknya. Tapi, itulah pesonanya. Aku telah terpesona dengan wajah datar yang ia miliki. Aku tahu, dibalik wajah dattar kepunyaannya, tersembunyi sebuah kasih saying yang dalam. Buktinya, Kuchiki sudah berhubungan lama dengannya. Aku tak tahu berapa persis usia pacaran mereka. Yang aku ketahui adalah mereka sudah pacaran sejak lama, sepertinya sebelum aku bertemu sengan Ulquiorra-san, 2 bulan yang lalu. Walau aku akui, kadang kala aku tak sengaja bertemu Ulquiorra-san di mall, tak kadang juga disebuah klub malam. Tapi, jarang sekali.

"Kuchiki sudah tahu. Kau mau menikah denganku? Aku tak ingin anakku lahir tanpa seorang ayah."

Aku ingin menangis terharu sekarang. Ternyata dia punya naluri kebapakan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Dan tentunya perasaan Kuchiki, aku menjawab 'Ya'. Ulquiorra-san benar, bagaimana kalu anakku lahir tanpa seorang ayah? Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-san.

"Besok kita akan menikah,"

Apa? Secepat ini?

"T-tapi,-"

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik," potongnya.

**End Of Inoue's POV**

**###**

Semua tamu sudah berkumpul di Altar, tempat Inoue dan Ulquiorra skan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Rasanya kalau dibilang tamu berlebihan juga. Disitu hanya ada kakak Inoue, Tatsuki, Pempelai wanita dan prianya saja. Hanya ada 4 orang saja, 5 ditambah dengan pendeta. Karena pernikahan ini mendadak, Inoue tak sempat menghubungi teman-temannya untuk menghadiri pernikahannya. Sedangkan Ukquiorra? Dia memang sangaja mengundang teman-temannya. Ia tak mau mereka tahu kalau ia menikah. Terlebih bukan dengan kekasih resminya, Kuchiki Rukia. Melainkan gadis lain, yaitu Inoue Orihime. Apa kata teman-temannya nanti?

**###**

"Kau tak datang, Rukia?" Tanya Rangiku, sahabat Rukia. Rukia yang semula tidur-tiduran diatas ranjangnya, mendadak bangun karena sebuah pertanyaan yang menghampiri telinganya. Ia menghampiri Rangiku yang sedangduduk manis didepan meja riasnya.

"Kau mau aku datang dan melihat Ulqui, menikah? Kau gila?" teriak Rukia. Rangiku hanya bisa menutup telinganya saat mendengar suara merdu milik sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, hei! Tak usah berteriak seperti itu, Rukia. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Jadi, setelah ini apa kalian akan tetap tinggal bersama?" sambungnya.

Rukia diam

Ia tak memikirkan semua itu sebelumnya. Kata-kata Rangiku terus terniang di kepalanya. 'Setelah ini, apa kalian akan tetap tinggal bersama?'.

**Apa mereka akan tinggal bersama?**

**Rukia tak tahu jawabannya**

Ulquiorra tak pernah menyinggung masalah ini. Dimana ia akan tinggal? Di rumah Inoue, apartemen Ulqui, atau apartemen Rukia? Dia tak tahu. Rukia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia bingung, resah, takut kehilangan Ulquiorra.

"Aku tak tahu. Kalau sampai ia tinggal dengan wanita itu bagaimana?" Rukia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya. "Aku akan bunuh diri, kalau sampai semua itu terjadi." Rangiku bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Rukia. Sahabatnya ini pasti akan melakukan hal konyol itu kalau sampai Ulquiorra meninggalkannya. Ia selalu serius dengan ucapannya. Rangiku ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Rukia.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sampai rela bunuh diri demi si wajah datar itu, Rukia" ucap Rangiku dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei, hei! Tak perlu menghina Ulqui, kau Rngiku!" Rangiku .terkikik. ia senang sekali menggoda sahabatnya. Setidaknya Rangiku merasa senang bisa melihat Rukia marah. Dari pada kemarin-kemarin, ia menangis seharian karena menangisai si wajah datar.

**###**

Ulquiorra dan Inoue kini sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Si istri sedangduduk di jok depan bersama sang suami yang sedang duduk manis di banhku kemudi. Hening menyelimuti pasangan baru ini. Sang suami sibuk dengan mobilnya-menyetir. Sedangkan istrinya tak punya topik untuk mereka bicarakan. Jadilah sepi yang menemani mereka.

Tak terasa waktu berputar lebih cepat. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Inoue-istrinya. Inoue lega, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumahnya.

"Kau masuk saja dulu, aku masih ada urusan." Uacap Ulquiorra tanpa memandang sang istri.

Sakit menyerang ulu hati Inoue saat suaminya berbicara tanpa memandangnya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan mencintai, tapi tak dicintai. Inoue tahu kalau suaminya tak mencintainya. Ia hanya mencintai kekasihnya, Kuchiki Rukia. Tapi, tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu. Apa ia sama sekali tak pernah mengganggap dirinya? Ia tak mengganggap istrinya sendiri? Mungkin Inoue harus menyabarkan dirinya. Dan juga sadar diri dengan posisinya sekarang ini. Ia sendiri yang sudah menerima tawaran Ulquiorra untuk menikah dengannya, ia juga sudah siap untuk menerima resikonya. Tak dianggap oleh suaminya sendiri. Mungkin raganya miliknya, tapi htinya bukan miliknya. Catat, hanya milik Kuchiki Rukia seorang.

"Ya," Inoue turun dari mobil milik suaminya. Ia tersenyum manis, meskipun susminya tak melihat kearahnya. Ia hanya bisa memandangmobil Ulquiorra yang sudah melaju kencang di jalan raya. Sambil memegangi perutnya, ia bergumam

"Sabarkn hatimu, nak," Inoue melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumah kesayangannya.

**###**

**TOK TOK TOK**

Pintu apartemen Rukia diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat, Rukia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan segera berlari kea rah pintu apartemennya. Rangiku yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang dating. 'Pasti si wajah datar' batinnya.

**CKLEK**

Rukia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan ceria. Wajahnya semakin sumringah saat mendapati orang yang ia pikirkan ada dihadapannya. Si wajah datar, begitu kata Rangiku. Tapi, memang benar yang Rangiku ucapkan Ulquiorra memang mempunya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, putih pucat, dan tampan.

Gadis mungil ini segera memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang,"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Rukia. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Rukia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dilihatnya Ulquiorra sedang tersenyum manis ke rahny.

**Blush**

Wajah Rukia memerah. Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis mungil yang ada dipelukannya. Ia hendak mencium bibir sang kekasih. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus menundanya dulu acara ciumannya bersama Rukia. Seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua yang hendak bercumbu didepan pintu.

"Ehm….." suara deheman itu milik Matsumoto Rangiku. Seketika juga Ulquiorra menghentikan aktivitasnya. Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendapati Rangiku tengah tersenyum nakal kearah mereka.

"Hei, si wajah datar! Kalau kau mau mencium Rukia, jangan didepan pintu seperti itu!"

Wajah Rukia memerah

"Harusnya setelah masuk, baru kau boleh menciumnya," lanjutnya

"Ya sudah, Rukia. Aku mau pulang. Aku tak ingin mengganggu acara kalia berdua,"

Dengan wajah tak berdosa, Rangiku melewati pasangan kekasih ini yang sedang berdiri mematung didepan pintu. Tap, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh dri apartemen Rukia, ia kembali menatap si wajah datar, dan si mata violet.

"Silakan lanjutkan acaramu," Rangiku tersenyum genit. Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia segera menjauhi apartemen sahabatnya.

"Dasar Rangiku!," omel Rukia

"Kau mau kita lanjutkan?" Ulquiorra menyeringai kea rah kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja!" Rukia menarik kemeja Ukquiorra agar memasuki apartemennya, dan ia mengunci pintunya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Pikirkan saja sendiri

*author dilempar pisau*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ota gak nyangka Rukia bakal doyan ma Ulqui**

***nunjuk Ulqui***

**Yo wes lah, terserah ama Rukia ajah. Yang penting sekarang Ota mau bales review dulu ah,**

**Pyon : Terima kasih udah sempet mampir n ripyu fic gaje punya Ota ini. Iya, Ichi belum nongol. Sabar ajah. Ripyu lagi yah?**

**Kokota : Terima kasih udah sempet mampir n ripyu fic gaje milik Ota ini. Ichi belum nongol emang, sengaja Ota simpen dulu. Sabar dulu. Iya, chara Ruki emg sengaja Ota bikin kaya gitu. Ripyu lagi yah?**

**Dan yang udah log in, tunggu ajah**** diPMnya masing-masing..**

**Yang minta Ichi dimunculin, sabar dulu yak? Ota simpen dulu, Ota gak mau masukin ichi dulu. Tar gak seru!**

***halah, capa juga yang nunggu fic lu?***

**Untuk sekarang UlquiRuki dulu.**

**Ota gak tahu kapan Ichinya bakal dikeluarin. Tapi, jika para readers sudi mereview fic Ota dan bilang cepet munculin Ichi. Ota akan cepet-cepetin biar Ichinya keluar,**

**Seperti biasa,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konbanwa Minna….**

**Dah lama kita tak berjumpa,**

***padahal baru beberapa minggu***

**Buat nii-sanku yang lagi ultah, chap 3 ini buat kamu. Dan tak lupa untuk readers tentunya.**

**Semoga Ota tidak dicincang karena kecepetan updatenya.**

**Harusnya Ota updatenya bulan depan**

***dihajar massa***

**Cukup basa-basinya,**

**HAPPY READING….!**

**White Flag**

**Chap 3**

**Yo, Minna-san!**

**Ota kembali membuat fic aneh, ancur, gaje, bla bla bla.**

**Yah, semoga saja readers tidak mencaci maki saia karena membuat fic yang baca bisa bikin muntah.**

***lebaiiiiiii***

**Dari judul udah ketahuan kan, kalo ini saia ambil dari judul lagu milik kakak saia DIDO 'White Flag'**

**Sai a lagi jatuh cinta ma lagu ini soalnya. Jadi, saia bikin ajah jadi judul fic gaje saia.**

**Jadi, jika cerita ma judulnya gak cocok, maaph-maaph saja.**

**Author's Note: selain judul yang saya adaptasi dari Dido,. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari novel buatan Shoko Tendo, 'Yakuza Moon'. Ada yang udah pernah baca? Tapi, disini gak ada Yakuza, narkoba, geisha, dll. Cuma sekedar inspirasi buat saia.**

**Don't like.**** Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt/**** comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ulquiorra bangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya sebentar kekasihnya yang sedang tidur pulas dibawah selimutnya. Dia mengecup sebentar kening Rukia, dan ia turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dibawah. Pelan-pelan ia mulai mengancingkan kemejanya, kemudian memakai celananya.

Rukia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat kekasihnya yang sedang mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rukia setengah sadar. Ulquiorra melirik ke atas ranjang. Kekasihnya sudah bangun ternyata. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang. Wajah datarnya itu mengecup kening Rukia dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Aku harus pulang,"

Rukia mencermati kata-kata Ulquiorra

Pulang?

Kemana?

Ke apartemennya?

Sedetik kemudian Rukia baru sadar apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'pulang'.

"Kau mau jadi suami yang baik?" Rukia menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di dadanya.

"Aku cuma tak ingin membuatnya khawatir, Rukia." Pemuda itu mengambil tangan kekasihnya. Diletakkannya da dada kirinya.

"Disini! Kau ada disini, Rukia. Disini kau tinggal, di hatiku. Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Rukia memandangi tangannya yang seang dipegang oleh Ulqui. Di hatinya hanya ada Rukia, bukan gadis itu ataupun gadis-gadis lain. Mungkin raganya milik Inoue, tapi, hatinya hanya milik Kuchiki Rukia seorang. Aku tekankan lagi, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Aku percaya padamu," untuk kesekian kalinya Ulqui mengecup kening Rukia. Ciuman itu semakin turun dan turun. Sampailah di bibir Rukia. Tapi, Ulqui hanya mengecup singkat bibir sang kekasih.

Rukia kecewa saat kekasihnya hanya mengecup singkat bibir miliknya. Biasanya kalau sudah sampai di bibir, akan sangat lama bagi Ulqui untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Rukia.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku mencintaimu." Sosok Ulquiorra sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Si gadis hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Ulqui,"

**###**

Sementara itu, dirumahnya, lebih tepatnya dikamarnya. Inoue resah menunggu suaminya yang tak kunjung pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tapi, yang dindnti belum pulang juga. Belum genap ia mendapat gelar sebagai istri, ia sudah ditinggal pergi oleh suaminya sendiri.

Kemana perginya suaminya?

Mengapa sampai sekarang ia belum pulang?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam pikiran Inoue. Tiba-tiba kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu , melintas dibenaknya.

**Flas Back**

Inoue mendesah pelan. Ia bosan berada dirumah terus. Jadilah ia disini, di klub malam. Dentuman musik DJ tak membuatnya tertarik untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Disana para pasangan sudah pewe dengan pasangannya masing-masing, dengan meliuk-meliukkan badan mereka. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin ikut turun. Tapi, ia tak punya pasangan untuk diajak menari bersama. Jadilah ia disini, duduk didepan bar dengan ditemani segelas vodka.

Ia menopang dagunya. Kepalanya pusing, dan ia juga sudah bosan berada disini. Ia melirik kea rah sampingnya. Ia menemukan sosok laki-laki berwajah datar sedang meneguk vodca, sama seperti dirinya. Ia kenal laki-laki ini, tapi siapa? Otaknya tak mengingat sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini. Laki-laki itu sudah selesai meneguk minimannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah dan stres. Pemuda itu sadar kalau ia sedang dipandangi oleh seorang gadis cantik yang ada disampingnya. Ia menengok kearah gadis itu.

**Inoue Orihime**

Ulquiorra memandang gadis ada disampingnya. Ia sepertinya kenal dengan orang yang ada disampingnya. Gadis berambut panjang yang bewarna orange kecoklatan.

"Ulquiorra-san?" celetuk Inoue. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya. Orang yang ia sukai 1 bulan yang lalu. Tapi, sampai sekarang ia juga masih menyukai laki-laki ini. Orang yang bernama Ulquiorra itu mencoba sadar dari pengaruh alkoholnya. Laki-laki itu mencoba berdiri. Dan menghampiri Inoue.

Tapi, naas. Ia limbung. Ia jatuh dipelukan Inoue. Jantung Inoue berdetak lebih cepat. Ia belum pernah berada sebegitu dekat dengan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer sebelumnya. Tiap kali Inoue bertemu dangan Ulquiorra, ia hanya melemparkan senyumnya. Entah pria itu sadar atau tidak. Dan sekarang, disini ia sedang menopang tubuh Ulquiorra agar benar-benar tak jatuh menimpanya. Inoue senang, akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan orang yang ia sukai. Meskipun orangnya sedang mabuk, alias tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, itu bukan masalah baginya. Yang terpenting sekarang ialah ia harus membawa Ulquiorra pergi dari klub malam ini.

Dengan kepala yang agak terasa berat akibat pengaruh alcohol. Inoue membopong Ulqui untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Diluar ia mencari taksi untuk membawa mereka pulang.

Tunggu dulu,

Pulang?

Kemana?

Inoue tak tahu dimana Ulquiorra tinggal. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk membawa Ulquiorra pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah yang ia tempati sendiri, karena kakaknya tinggal di apartemen sang pacar.

**###**

Inoue membawa Ulquiorra menuju kamarnya. Ia membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang miliknya. Saat ia hendak melangkah pergi, karena kepalanya yang sudah terasa amat berat. Tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Ulquiorra. Ia mendorong tubuh Inoue agar lebih dekat dengannya. Dan jatuhlah Inoue dan Ulquiorra diatas ranjang berdua. Dengan posisi Inoue berada di atas, dan Ulqui berada dibawah. Inou sadar dengan posisinya yang berbahaya ini. Ia mencoba mendorang tubuh Ulquiorra agar menjauhi dirinya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia karena tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah akibat pengaruh alcohol. Ditambah lagi, kekuatan Ulquiorra yang lebih kuat dari dirinya. Inoue tak bisa lepas.

Ulquiorra mengunci kedua tangannya, dan ia mulai menciumi Inoue. Ia dibuat meleleh oleh ciman Ulquiorra. Ia menikmatinya. Sangat malah. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia inginkan adalah lebih dan lebih. Nafsu sudah menutup mata, hati dan telinganya. Ia tak peduli.

**(Author; udah segini aja yak? Ota kagak bisa buat yang lebih dari ini. Segini aja udah bikin Ota panas dingin. Walaupun gak ada apa-apanya. Ini rate T, bukan rate M, okeh?)**

**End Of Flash Back**

**### **

Tiap kali Inoue mengingat kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu, ia merasa bersalah sekaligus senang. Ia senang karena telah disentuh oleh Ulquiorra. Ia masih ingat sentuhan yang Ulquorra berikan kepadanya. Sungguh memabukkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Ulquiorra. Membuat dada Inoue bergetar hebat.

Ia juga merasa bersalah tiap kali mengingat semua itu. Ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin jika Ulquorra adalah kekasihnya, ia tak merasa bersalah pada siapapun. Toh Ulquiorra adalah kekasihnya sendiri, bukan kekasih orang lain. Tapi, Ulquiorra bukanlah kekasihnya. Ia kekasih orang lain. Kekasih dari Kuchiki Rukia.

**Ia yang bersalah disini**

**Andai ia tak mabuk**

**Andai ia tak membawa Ulquiorra kerumahnya**

**Andai ia bisa menahan nafsunya**

**Andai ia bisa menahan setiap sentuhan Ulquiorra**

**Ini semua pasti tak akan pernah terjadi**

**Ia hamil**

**Merusak hubungan orang lain**

**Menyesalpun sudah tak ada gunanya lagi**

**Nasi sudah menjadi bubur**

**### **

Ia mengelus-elus perunya yang didalamnya ada anaknya bersama Ulquiorra. Ia mendesah pelan."Maafkan ibu, ini semua salah ibu jika kau sampai menderita." Bulir-bulir kristal itu mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis. Memgapa ia begitu bodoh sampai nafsu bisa menjeranya kelubang penuh dosa itu? Ia sungguh menyesal. Tapi, mengingat janin yang ada diperutnya, menyesal atau tidak semua sudah terlanjur.

Tak berselang beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar suara mobil didepan rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan berlari menghambur kea rah jendela kamarnya. "Itu mobil Ulquiorra-san" batin Inoue. Inoue hanya bisa melihat Ulquiorra mulai memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Ia tak mau menyambut kedatangan suaminya. Karena ia rahu, suaminya tak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan memandangi suaminya yang semakin dalam memasuki rumahnya.

**### **

Ulquiorra sudah sampai ditempat. Eh, bukan, lebih tepatnya didepan kamarnya Inoue. Ia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Semua kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu membuatnya agak takut untuk memasuki kamar Inoue. Ia takut kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu terulang kembali. Meskipun ia kini dalam keadaan sadar 100%. tapi, tetap saja rasa takut itu menyerangnya.

Masuk

Tidak

Masuk

Tidak

Masuk

Tidak

Ulquiorra menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ia bingung, keputusan mana yang mesti ia ambil? Masuk, membuat Inoue terbangun dan mengingat kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu, ang membuat kekasihnya menangis dihadapannya. Atau memilih untuk tidak masuk dan membuat Inoue khawatir?

Setelah 5 menit beradu argumen dalam otaknya. Akhirnya Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki kamar Inoue. Ia berjalan lagi kearah ruang tamu dan tidur disana. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Inoue. Ia pulang kerumahnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin tidur dibawah selimut bersama Rukia, kekasihnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang tidur dibawah selimut bersam Rukia. Ulquiorra jadi teringat akan sentuhan yang kekasihnya ia berikan kepadanya. (Author udah keliatan mesumnya). Ulquiorra lalu melanjutkan acara tidurnya kali ini sambil membayangkan wajah kekasihnya.

**### **

Inoue bangun dari tidunya, ia melirik kerah sampingnya. Tak ada Ulquiorra yang tidur disampingnya. Ia berpikir kalau suaminya itu tak mau tidur bersamanya. Itu wajar saja bukan, ia tak mencintai istrinya, mengapa ia mesti tidur satu ranjang dengannya? Inoue hanya bisa mengharapkan keajaiban. Semoga saja suaminya nanti bisa mencintainya dan anak mereka \tentunya.

**###**

Inoue sudah bangun, kini ia mulai turun dari kamarnya untuk memasak. Meskipun ia tak pandai untuk membuat makanan yang enak. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Ulquiorra sedang asyik tidur diatas sofa ruang tamu. Ia ingin membangunkan suaminya, tapi ia juga tak tega saat melihat wajah damai Ulquiorra saat tidur. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Ulqui nanti saja setelah ia selesai memasak.

Di tempat lain

Rukia membuka sedikit semi sedikit matanya. Ia melongo mendapati dirinya yang masih telanjang. Ah ya, kemarin kekasihnya dating dan ia bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya. Ia tak peduli dengan ststus kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi suami Inoue. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ia bisa terus bersama orang yang ia cintai, tak peduli dengan orang yang mersa tersakiti oleh sikapnya.

Rukia senang Ulquiorra bisa menemaninya saat ia merasa sedih dengan ststusnya. Ia kekasih orang yang sudah bersuami. Tapi, bukankah ia tak salah. Gadis itu yang merebut kekasihnya, bukan dirinya yang merebut suami orang. Rukia tak peduli apa tanggapan orang kepadanya. Ia yakin kalau ia sama sekali tak bersalah. Aku ulangi lagi tak bersalah. Dan yang ia lakukan itu tak salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***sujud-sujud ama readers***

**Maaph, Ota belum bisa munculin Ichi di chap ini. Sebenarnya Peran Ichigo itu masih lama. Karena Ota mau focus dulu ke UlquiRuki.**

**Tapi, Ota juga tak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Readers sekalian. Untuk itulah Ota minta para readers sudi memberikan review pada fic gaje Ota ini agar kemunculan Ichi bisa Ota percepat.**

**Review yak?**

**Sedikit cerita mengenai chap kali ini benar-benar ancur. Maklum Ota lagi terserang penyaKit buntet ide. JadilAh segini aja yang bisa Ota kasih buat readers sekalian.**

**Bales ripyu yang gak log in dulu**

**Pyon : Ichi belum muncul. Pindah rate? Itu juga lagi Ota pikirin. Arti White Flag? Ota malah tidak kepikiran mengenai artinya. Hehehe… maaf**

***dicincang Pyon***

**Tapi, bagi Ota sendiri artinya 'White flag' itu gak akan menyerah**

***pakai ilmu pengawuran***

**Meskipun artinya menyerah, hehe**

**Ripyu lagi yak?**

**Hyouma Schiffer : jangan nangis donk, Ota jadi merasa bersalah kaya gini.**

**Kita liat aja, okeh?**

**Ripyu lagi yak?**

**Demi kelancaran fic gaje Ota ini, seperti biasa**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE…..!**


	4. Chapter 4

**White Flag**

**Chap 4**

**Yo, Minna-san!**

**Ota kembali membuat fic aneh, ancur, gaje, bla bla bla.**

**Yah, semoga saja readers tidak mencaci maki saia karena membuat fic yang baca bisa bikin muntah.**

***lebaiiiiiii***

**Dari judul udah ketahuan kan, kalo ini saia ambil dari judul lagu milik kakak saia DIDO 'White Flag'**

**Sai a lagi jatuh cinta ma lagu ini soalnya. Jadi, saia bikin ajah jadi judul fic gaje saia.**

**Jadi, jika cerita ma judulnya gak cocok, maaph-maaph saja.**

**Author's Note: selain judul yang saya adaptasi dari Dido,. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari novel buatan Shoko Tendo, 'Yakuza Moon'. Ada yang udah pernah baca? Tapi, disini gak ada Yakuza, narkoba, geisha, dll. Cuma sekedar inspirasi buat saia.**

**Don't like.**** Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T **

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt/**** comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut ungu yang mempunyai mata lemon membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kekasihnya menyentuhnya. Ia senang sekali. Meskipun ia sudah melakukannya berulang-ulang, tetap saja ia masih terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang kekasihnya berikan kepadanya. Ia melirik kearah sampingnya. Kekasihnya masih tertidur rupanya. Ia memandangi sejenak kekasihnya sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Jangan memandangiku terus Senna," ucap seseorang yang ada disamping gadis yang bernama Senna. Senna hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar sapaan dari kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu Renji, aku tak akan pernah bosan untuk memandangmu." Gadis bernama Senna itu tersenyum, lalu ia mencium singkat bibir kekasihnya. "Pagi Renji,"

"Kau, selalu saja menggodaku."

"Itu memang hobiku. Sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu." Gadis bernama Senna itupun segera beringsut dari ranjangnya, dan mulai masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan kekasihnya hanya bisa tersenyum mesum saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

**### **

Senna sudah selesai mandi. Ia mendapati kekasihnya yang masih berada diatas ranjangnya. Ia belum beranjak dari tempatnya, masih setia tidur diatas ranjang. Senna hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Kekasihnya memang seperti itu kalau sudah berada diatas ranjang, pasti susah sekali untuk disuruh bangun.

"Renji, cepat bangun. Sebentar lagi 'dia' mungkin akan datang, aku tak mau kalau sampai ia melihatmu. Apalagi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini." Senna mencoba merayu kekasihnya agar mau turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas pergi dari apartemanya. Apa jadinya nanti kalau sampai 'dia' datang dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak enak ini? Terlebih kalau sampai 'dia' mengadu pada ibunya. Senna tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya..

"Ya-ya. Aku bangun, tapi beri-" Renji menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menunjuk kearah bibirnya. Senna yang mengerti akan maksud dari kekasihnya ini langsung memberikan apa yang Renji inginkan. Ia langsung mencium bibir Renji. Renji dengan ganasnya melumat bibir Senna. Senna yang sudah terbuai oleh kenikmatan bibir Renji tak sadar dengan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan padanya. Renji mulai membuka kancing bajunya.

**TOK TOK**

Suara pintu apartemen Senna diketuk oleh seseorang diluar sana. Senna yang sadar akan suara ketukan itu langsung menyuruh Renji untuk meghentikan aktivitasnya. Renji hanya bisa berdecak sebal karena 'pengganggu' itu sudah datang. Senna segera memperbaiki penampilannya yang sudah berantakan. Ia menyuruh Renji agar segera memakai bajunya dan bersembunyi di kamarnya. Karena tak ada waktu untuk Renji kabur.

"Senna," teriak seseorang didepan pintu. Pintunya pun terbuka dan terlihat sosok pemuda tampan berambut orange sedang berdiri didepan Senna.

"Ichigo," pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ichigo itu tersenyum tipis pada kekasihnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya. Senna hanya menggangguk dan menjauhi pintu agar kekasihnya itu bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ichigo menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk kepunyaan Senna.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Senna. Ichigo hanya menggeleng. Senna ikut menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa, disamping Ichigo.

Cerita sedikit. Sebenarnya Senna tak begitu menyukai Ichigo. Senna hanya mencintai satu oarng dalam hidupnya, yaitu Abarai Renji. Ia terus saja bersama Ichigo karena ia dijodohkan dengan Ichigo. Ichigo sebenarnya tak kalah tampannya dengan Renji. Tapi, apa mau dikata, Senna menyukai Renji, bukan Ichigo.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Senna.

"Tidak, hanya saja baka Oyaji itu yang menyuruhku datang ke apartemenmu untuk memintaku untuk menjemputmu." Jelas Ichigo.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Senna hati-hati. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Entahlah. Apa yang terjadi pada bajumu? Mengapa kelihatan berantakan seperti itu?"

"Dasar Senna bodoh!" Rutuk Senna dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia mengabaikan pakaiannya yang berantakan seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau Ichigo nanti curiga? Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Tidak, hanya saja baju ini belum sempat aku setrika Ichigo. Makanya, jadi seperti ini." Bohong Senna.

"Oh,"

"Sebelum kita pergi, ganti dulu bajumu."

"Ya,"

**###**

Ichigo membawa Senna kerumahnya. Disana Karin, Yuzu dan yang pasti ayahnya sudah menunggunya. Ibu Ichigo tidak ada karena memang ia sudah meninggal dunia. Jadilah hanya ada adik dan ayahnya saja.

"Putriku Senna sudah datang?" teriak Isshin Kurosaki itu seraya mau memeluk Senna. Senna yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan calon mertuanya itu dengan cepat menghindar. Dan jadilah calon mertuanya itu menabrak pintu. Bukan pemandangan yang indah memang. Tapi, kalau sampai ia berhasil dipeluk oleh ayahnya itu, Senna yakin setelah itu ia akan dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Bagus Senna-nee," teriak Karin. Senna hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Karin-chan, kau tega pada ayahmu sendiri." Tangis Isshin. Ia segera berlari kea rah foto mendiang menangis disana.

"Kau saja yang keterlaluan."

**###**

"Paman, memangnya ada apa aku diajak kemari?" tanya Senna. Semua pandnagn mata tertuju padanya. Dan membuat gadis cantik ini merasa aneh.

"Aku ingin kau segera menikah dengan Ichigo."

"APA?" teriak Ichigo dan Senna bersamaan. Semua anggota Kurosaki hanya bisa menutup telinganya karena suara indah yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Aku tak mau, kau saja yang menikah. Aku belum siap." Ucap Ichigo sambil merengut. Ia sebenarnya tak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis yang ada disampingnya itu. Karena paksaan dari ayahnya akhirnya ia mau-mau saja. Ayahnya bilang, kau sudah cukup berumur, tapi mengapa sampai sekarang belum juga mempunyai kekasih? Jadilah ia di jodohkan dengan anak temannya.

Sebenarnya Ichigo mudah-mudah saja jika ingin mendapatkan kekasih. Ia tampan, pintar, dan juga mapan. Apa lagi yang kurang dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo? Tak ada. ia hanya ingin mencari seseorang yang benar-benar mecintainya. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Hanya itu. Senna, menurut Ichigo adalah gadis yang baik. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya belum mau membuka hatinya unuk gadis itu.

"Kalau Senna-chan mau dengan ayah, pasti sudah ayah lamar. Tapi, mana mau Senna-chan sengan ayah. Ada-ada saja kau Ichigo."

"Paman Isshin apa yang dikatakan Ichigo benar. Kami saja baru saja mengenal 3 bulan yang lalu. Masa sudah mau menikah. Terlau cepat untuk kami."

"Kau dengar apa yang dia katakan? Dia saja keberatan dengan rencana bodohmu itu, apa lagi aku." Ucap Ichigo sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi ruang tamu.

"Mau kemana kau Ichigo?"

"Istirahat,"

"Dasar, anak bodoh itu! Maafkan sikap Ichigo ya Senna-chan?"

"Tak apa paman Isshin,"

**###**

Seperti pada malam-malam biasanya, Inoue tak melihat suaminya memunculkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan pulang kerumahnya. Jika ia pulang pasti sudah sangat larut. Dan yang lebih membuat ia sesak adalah suaminya tak mau tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Ia lebih memilih tidur di kamar bekas kakaknya. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai 3 bulan, tapi suaminya tak juga memunculkan tanda-tanda perubahan pada sikapnya. Ia masih saja dingin seperrti es. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia tak mengganggap Inoue sebagai istrinya. Inoue terus berdo'a untuk bayi yang ada dikandungannya ini. Karena bayi yang tak diharapkan hadir ini mungkin brgitu rentan dengan kecelakaan.

Inoue menangis, ia menyesali keputusannya sekarng. Ia kira suaminya akan belajar untuk mencintainya. Tapi, nyatanya ia malah tak pernah mengganggapnya ada dan terus saja meninggalkannya demi kekasihnya. Dan semua harapannya agar suamiya bisa memandangnya tak akan pernah terjadi jika Kuchiki terus bersama suaminya. Ia istrinya, mengapa ia tidak dianggap? Mengapa? Andai Inoue tahu jika akhirnya akan sepertiini, ia kan memilij untuk tak menerima ajakan Ulquiorra untuk menikah dengannya. Lalu apa gunanya pernikahan jika tak bisa mempersatukan mereka? Apa artinya? Sia-sia saja ia menikah dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Ia tak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, malah penderitaan batin yang ia dapat.

**###**

Rukia memandang sebal kearah kekasihnya. Bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan Rukia sendiri lagi. Rukia masih ingin berada disisi kekasihnya, tapi gara-gara kekasihnya itu sudah menikah jadilah begini. Ia harus menyabarkan dirinya. Yah, kurang 6 bulan lagi, sabar Rukia, sabar.

"Selalu saja begini." Omel Rukia. Ia benar-benar mersa jengkel pada gadis bernama Inoue itu. Mengapa ia bisa hamil? Mengganggu saja. Ulquiorra yang mendengar kekasihnya marah itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sebenarnya juga tak mau terjebak pada kondisi seperti ini. Tapi, takdir yang membuatnya rumit.

"Bersabarlah, kita akan segera menikah setelah Inoue melahirkan." Bujuk Ulquiorra pada Rukia. Ia cium kening kekasihnya itu. Andai dulu ia tak mabuk, semua tak akan serumit ini. Ia menyakiti 2 hati perempuan. Satu kekasihnya, satiu lagi ibu dari anaknya. Benar-benar membuat kepala terasa pecah saja.

"Tapi, sampai kapan? Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah tak kuat hidup seperti ini! Kau tahu? Aku seperti pencuri suami orang saja. Padahal kenyataanya dia yang mencurimu dariku! Kenapa aku yang merasa seperti itu? Aku bosan! Aku lelah, Ulqui!" Rukia tak bisa memahami kekasihnya sekarang. Ia yang terluka karena telah dikhianati. Mengapa ia mesti terluka lagi? Ia tak meminta apa-apa. Ia hanya meminta pada Kami-sama untuk bisa menikah dengan Ulquiorra. Mengapa sulit sekali? Apa yang salah?

"Kumohon, bersabarlah." Ulquiorra memeluk Rukia.

"Tak lama lagi orihime akan melahirkan, jadi kita bisa menikah."

"Kau harus menepati janjimu.".

"Tentu saja! Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga," Ulquiorra mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku pergi dulu,"

"Hati-hati di jalan," Ulqui janya mengannguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akirnya, chap 4 sudah selesai.**

**Ichi udah muncul kan? Apa readers sekalian udah seneng? Ota harap udah pada seneng ya?**

**Buat typo, Ota mungkin masih belum bisa menghilangkannya. **

***meskipun udah Ota cek***

**Jadi, harap maklumi ya?**

**Bales review dulu yuk?**

**Hizuka Miyuki : ni udah di update. Terima kasih, Review lagi yak?**

**Hyouma Schiffer : ini Ichi udah muncul. Ya, kita liat aja nanti. Mereka kan pake pengaman, jadi rukia gak hamil. Tapi sama Inoue kan gak pake, jadi hamil dech. Terima kasih, Review lagi yak?**

**Tanpa nama : terima kasih atas ktitik dan sarannya^^. Ota akan kurangin ato mungkin bakal Ota hilangin A/N di tengah-tengahnya. Terima kasih, Review lagi yak?**

**Pyon : untung becanda^^. Terima kasih, Review lagi yak?**

**Ota masih menunggu kritik dan saran dari minna.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**White Flag**

**Chap 5**

**Yo, Minna-san!**

**Ota kembali membuat fic aneh, ancur, gaje, bla bla bla.**

**Yah, semoga saja readers tidak mencaci maki saia karena membuat fic yang baca bisa bikin muntah.**

***lebaiiiiiii***

**Dari judul udah ketahuan kan, kalo ini saia ambil dari judul lagu milik kakak saia DIDO 'White Flag'**

**Sai a lagi jatuh cinta ma lagu ini soalnya. Jadi, saia bikin ajah jadi judul fic gaje saia.**

**Jadi, jika cerita ma judulnya gak cocok, maaph-maaph saja.**

**Author's Note: selain judul yang saya adaptasi dari Dido,. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari novel buatan Shoko Tendo, 'Yakuza Moon'. Ada yang udah pernah baca? Tapi, disini gak ada Yakuza, narkoba, geisha, dll. Cuma sekedar inspirasi buat saia.**

**Don't like. Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T****.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt/ comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Inoue.

"Baik," jawab Inoue singkat.

"Nanti aku tidak pulang, jadi tak usah menungguku." Inoue ingin menangis sekarang. Lagi-lagi suaminya tak mau pulang dan lebih memilih menginap di tempat kekasihnya. Mengapa sulit sekali membuatnya perpaling padanya? Mengapa hanya perasaan Kuchiki saja yang dipikirkan oleh suaminya? Bukan perasaannya? Ia istrinya. Dianggap apa Inoue ini? Boneka yang tiap saat bisa diperlakukan dengan seenaknya? Begituka? Kejam sekali!

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," Inoue seperti kehilangan nafasnya. Teganya suaminya berkata seperti itu padanya. Kalau memang tak cinta mengapa harus ada pernikahan? Mengapa?

"Mengapa?" teriak Inoue. Air matanya sudah mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Ia tak kuat diperlakukan seperti ini oleh suaminya.

"Aku tak mencintaimu! Aku hanya mencintai anakku!" balas Ulquioora. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat ia makan. Ia sudah malas berada disini. Bersama wanita itu!

"Mengapa kau menikahiku jika kau tak mencintaiku? Harusnya kau biarkan aku mengasuh anakku sendiri!"

"DIAM!"

"Sekali kau bicara lagi, aku tak akan pernah kembal kerumah ini dan-" Ulquiorra menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi," tangis Inoue serya mencengkeram lengan Ulquioora.

"Aku mencintaimu," Inoue memluk Ulquioora. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya diam saja tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Aku harus kerja. Jaga baik-baik anakku." Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukan Inoue dan meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata.

"Hiks…hiks…" Inoue terisak. Suaminya begitu kejam padanya. Memang apa salahnya? Dia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari suaminya. Mengapa sulit sekali? Pertengkaranlah yang selalu ia dapatkan ketika ia menuntut kasih sayang dari suaminya. Dan akhirnya tangis yang ia dapatkan.

**### **

**TOK TOK**

Senna membuka pintu apartemennya setelah ia mendengar suara ketukan. Ia begitu kaget dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Tak ada yang bilang kalau ia akan datang.

"Ibu?" pekik Senna. Tak disangkanya ibunya akan menemunya hari ini. Biasanya ia akan memberitahu Senna mengenai kehadirannya, mengapa sekarang tidak?

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu Senna? Bukannya senang ibunya datang, malah ketakutan seperti melihat hantu!" omel ibunya. Ia segera memasuki apartemen anaknya.

"Ibu mengapa tak bilang kalau akan kemari?" keluh Senna. Kalau ibunya bilang padanya kan setidaknya ia bisa menjemputnya di stasiun.

"Ibu cuma ingin memberikanmu kejutan,"

"Ibu memberiku kabar kalau akan menjodohkanku dengan teman anak ibu saja sudah membuatku terkejut. Lalu apa ini? Pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres." Senna mencium sesuatu yang tak enak dari aura yang dipancarkan oleh ibunya.

"Kau memang pintar, Senna." Ibu Senna memberikan seulas senyuman untuk putrinya itu.

"Apa?" Nyonya Urahara Yourichi ini hanya tersenyum pada anaknya.

**### **

"Aku tak mau!" tolak Senna mentah-mentah atas keinginan ibunya yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau sudah besar, Senna." Bujuk Nyonya Urahara itu pada anaknya.

"Ibu, harus berapa kali aku bilang? Aku tak mau menikah dengan Ichigo. Aku ingin mencari pendampingku sendiri. Tak perlu ada acara perjodohan!" Senna mencoba merajuk.

"Ichigo itu anaknya baik, Senna."

"Tapi aku tak mencintainya!" desis Senna. Ia sudah lelah dengan sikap ibunya yang selalu memaksanya, ia sudah besar, ia bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri!

Yourichi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Anaknya itu memang suka membantah perintahnya. "Terserah kau sajalah, ibu sudah lelah dengan sikapmu!" ibunya mulai beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

"Ibu mau kemana?" tanya Senna pada ibunya. Terdengar ada nada khawatir disana.

"Pulang,"

"Ibu seperti anak kecil saja. Marah seperti itu."

"Anggap saja ibumu ini anak kecil, Senna." Nyonya Urahara Youirichi itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen Senna.

Apa yang harus Senna lakukan sekarang? Ia tak mungkin menikah dngan Ichigo. Ia tak mencintai pemuda itu. Terlebih orang yang bernama Ichigo itu juga tak menyukainya. Apa jadinya rumah tangga mereka? Pasti berantakan. Dan Senna tak menjamin dia akan bersikap selayaknya seorang istri. Dan yang pastinya ia tak menjamin kalau ia akan setia pada suaminya itu. Bingung, itulah yang sekarang Senna rasakan. Benar-benar membuat sakit kepala.

**### **

Apa yang Inoue dengar tadi pagi memang benar. Suaminya tak pulang, meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Semua perkataan Ulquiorra terus terngiang di kepala gadis cantik itu. Bagaimana suainya mengatakan akan meninggalkannya. Ia tak sanngup jika suaminya meninggalkannya. Ia sangat, maksudku amat sangat mencintai suaminya itu. Meskipun ia sama sekali tak dianggap oleh suaminya sendiri. Ia terus mencoba menyabarkan dirinya. Semoga saja suaminya akan luluh melihat sikapnya yang sabar menghadapi kerasnya hati seorang Ulquioora Schiffer.

Ia masih terjaga di atas ranjangnya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan matanya tersa berat juga. Akhirnya ia terlelap di atas penderitaan hidupnya.

**### **

Rukia bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia melirik kesampingnya. Kekasihnya masih tertidur rupanya. Nafasnya begitu teratur. Ah, betapa bahagianya Rukia saat kekasihnya itu mau menginap di apartemennya. Berarti usahanya untuk merayu Ulqui untuk berada dissinya terus berhasil rupanya. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman di bibirnya. "Inoue, kalah kau!" batin Rukia.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Rukia saat ia melihat kekasihnya itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Rukia menoleh kearah Ulquiorra. Kekasihnya itu sudah bangun dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk diatas ranjang Rukia. Seperti dirinya. Rukia memberiakan kecupan selamat pagi untuk kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Rukia diiringi seulas senyum yang tersungging diwajahnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, " tuntut Ulquiorra pada kekasihnya. Namun kekasihnya itu hanya diam. Tak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu." Rukia mulai beringsut dari ranjangnya. Namun, usahanya gagal karena ada yang menarik lengannya. Ulquiorra sedang tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai pad Rukia. Ia tarik tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu agar lebih dekat dengannya. Ia melumat bibir kekasaihnya dengan rakus.

###

"Kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Rukia pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengecup sebentar kening kekasihnya sebelum menyuruhnya unuk duduk.

"Aku membuatkannya untukmu," ia tersenyum pada Rukia. Sementara Rukia hanya bisa berblushing ria.

"Ayo kita makan?"

"Itadakimasu," Rukia mulai menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Rukia menantikan momen-momen seperi ini. Dimana hanya ada dia dan Ulquiora duduk berdua dalam satu meja makan. Sudah lama ia tak sarapan pagi bersama Ulquiorra. Karena ia selalu sarapan di tempat Inoue. Ya, bersama istrinya. Rukia seperti selingkuhannya saja, benar bukan? Selalu mengalah.

Rukia menikmati sarapanya kali ini. Ada Ulquiorra disampingnya, orang yang ia cintai. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya merasa senang, apalagi bisa bersama dengannya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saling berbagi dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan berdua.

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Ulquiorra pada Rukia saat sedang berada di dapur. Mencuci piring.

"Tidak perlu, kau siap-siap untuk berangkat kerja saja. Kau akan mengantarkanku ke kantor kan hari ini?"

"Tentu," lagi. Ulquiorra mengecup kening Rukia. Tak ada bosannya. Yang dicim juga tak pernah bosan unuk dimanjakan kekasihnya. Hubungan yang harmonis, meskipun harus memakan korban perasaan orang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue Orihime? Istri dari Ulquiorra. Ia pasti amat cemburu pada Rukia jika melihat pemandangan pagi ini. Bukan hanya pagi ini, tapi setiap hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ota minta maaf jika chap ini amat sangat pendek. Abis Ota bingung sih. **

**Bales ripyu dulu ya?**

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer : Iya, kasihan Inoue. Untuk itu kita liat di chap depan aja. Maaf, Ota emang gak bakat bikin fic yang panjang-panjang. Iya, nanti Ota kasih tau lagi kalo Ota udah update^^**

**Terima kasih, review lagi ya?**

**Pyon : iya, Ichigo udah muncul. **

**Terima kasih, review lagi ya?**

**Terakhir dari Ota, TERIMA KASIH dan**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**White Flag**

**Chap 6**

**Yo, Minna-san!**

**Ota kembali membuat fic aneh, ancur, gaje, bla bla bla.**

**Yah, semoga saja readers tidak mencaci maki saia karena membuat fic yang baca bisa bikin muntah.**

***lebaiiiiiii***

**Dari judul udah ketahuan kan, kalo ini saia ambil dari judul lagu milik kakak saia DIDO 'White Flag'**

**Sai****a lagi jatuh cinta ma lagu ini soalnya. Jadi, saia bikin ajah jadi judul fic gaje saia.**

**Jadi, jika cerita ma judulnya gak cocok, maaph-maaph saja.**

**Author's Note: selain judul yang saya adaptasi dari Dido,. Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari novel buatan Shoko Tendo, 'Yakuza Moon'. Ada yang udah pernah baca? Tapi, disini gak ada Yakuza, narkoba, geisha, dll. Cuma sekedar inspirasi buat saia.**

**Don't like. Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt/C****omfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inoue tengah berjalan sendiri menuju supermarket. Kebutuhan bulanannya sudah habis. Dia sedih, jika ada suaminya setidaknya ada yang bisa mengantarnya. Bukannya ia manja atau bagaimana, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan sedikit saja perhatian dari suaminya.

Dia sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Ia segera membeli semua kebutuhan yang ia perlukan untuk satu bulan ini. Ia sedang memilih kebutuhan dapurnya, sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia melihat suaminya tengah berbelanja bersama siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuchiki Rukia.

Apa ia sampai setega itu pada istrinya sendiri. Ia hamil. Tapi tetap tak ada kasih sayang. Sedangkan kekasihnya, Kuchiki Rukia yang tidak hamil saja mendapatkan kasih sayang. Mengapa ia tidak? Ia sedang mengandung anaknya. Mengapa ia juga tak memberikan kasih sayang untuknya dan anaknya? Mengapa?

Rukia yang tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Inoue tengah menyeringai pada gadis itu. Senyum licik karena sudah membuat gadis itu ingin menumpahkan air matanya. Rukia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Ulquiorra agar gadis itu semakin sakit hati. Ia ingin menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disini. Tentu saja kau Kuchiki Rukia.

Inoue melihat Rukia tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia pasti sengaja melakukan hal itu. Agar dirinya tersakiti. Hatinya sakit. Sampai kapan ia harus menderita seperti ini? Kami-sama. Sampai kapan? Hatinya sesak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Mengapa gadis itu tega padanya? Apa dia tak punya perasaan? Ia wanita atau bukan sih? Inoue menjerit dalam hatinya. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak mau terus-terusan berada di sana. Seperti neraka, eh?

"Ulqui, ayo kita pergi. Semua yang kita butuhkan sudah ada di keranjang." Ajak Rukia.

"Hn,"

Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, yang sedang mengantri di depan meja kasir di depan Rukia adalah Inoue. Rukia dengan sigap segera memeluk lengan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Sampai matanya menangkap Inoue Orihime, istrinya

"Orihime?" Ulquiorra tak sengaja memanggil istrinya. Ia tampak tak terkejut dengan kehadiran suaminya. Ia sudah tahu kalau suaminya ada disini, bersama Rukia tentunya.

**###**

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Inoue. Namun Inoue hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau mau makan Rukia?" tawar Ulquiorra pada gadisnya. Sekarang mereka ada di sebuah restoran, bertiga. Bukan pemandangan yang indah bagi ke dua gadis itu. Tatapan horor Rukia sudah ia lancarkan sejak awal Ulquiorra mengajak mereka ke restoran ini. Dan sampai sekarang masih bertahan.

"Ulquiorra-san, aku pulang dulu. Aku tak enak ada disini." Inoue sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi dari hadapan suami dan selingkuhannya, mungkin. Entahlah bingung menyebut status antara Rukia dan Ulquoirra.

"Duduk dulu, aku tak ingin bayiku kelaparan." Perintahnya. Namun Inoue tetap bersi keras untuk pergi dari restoran ini. Karena ada Rukia tentunya. Jika hanya ada mereka berdua, Inoue dan Ulquiorra, ia pasti tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Bayi kita sudah makan, Ulquiora-san." Rukia melemparkan tatapan horornya pada Ulquiorra dan Inoue. Ia kesal, bukan tapi amat kesal berada disini. Melihat tampang Inoue saja sudah membuat emosinya naik. Apalagi harus makan satu meja dengannya. Sudah pasti ia akan mual duluan sebelum sempat menyantap makanannya.

"Jangan lupa makan yang teratur dan mengkonsumsi vitamin yang diberikan oleh dokter." Inoue mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi Rukia dan Ulquiorra.

"Rukia," panggil Ulquiorra.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir sang violet. Ia menyalahkan kekasihnya itu. Apa ia tak peka, eh? Sudah tahu kalau Rukia sangat membenci Inoue, bisa-bisanya ia membawa Inoue duduk bersama mereka. Gila bukan?

"Kau marah?"

"Sudah tahu jawabannya, mengapa masih tanya? Aku mau pulang." Rukia bersiap untuk berdiri. Namun Ulquorra memegang bahunya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jangan marah," bujuk Ulquoirra pada kekasihnya. Apa ia tak tahu kalau sejak tadi Rukia selalu memancarkan aura yang tak bersahabat?

"Kau menyuruh aku untuk tidak marah? Enak sekali bicaramu itu. Kau yang membawanya kemari. Sudah tahu kalau aku tak suka padanya, masih saja membawanya kemari." Rukia sudah berdiri dan bersiap melangkahkan kaki kecilnya, namun terhalang oleh tangan Ulquiorra yang mencengkeram lengannya. Dengan kasar Rukia menepis tangan kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Ulquiorra membiarkan kekasihnya itu pergi begitu saja. Ia tak mengejarnya. Ia sudah tahu hafal betul dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Jika ia sedang marah, ia harus di biarkan sendiri. Atau kalau tidak, ia pasti akan meledak-ledak, mengumpat dengan kasar. Yah, itulah sifat buruik Rukia kalau seang marah. Dan benar saja, Rukia kini sedang mengumpat dalam hatinya. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu melakukan ini? Dia ingin membuatnya emosi terus? Rukia terus saja mengumpat sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau ia sedang menabrak orang.

"Maaf," pemuda berambut orange itu hanya diam, tak bicara apapun. Ia terus melangkahkan kainya untuk memasuki restoran itu. Rukia memandang ke belakang. Dilihatnya pemuda yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Rambut orange? Aneh." Gumam Rukia. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

**### **

"Dia sudah datang," ucap Isshin, ayah dari Kurosaki Ichigo pada dua orang yang ada didepannya. Seseorang yang berambut ungu yang dikuncir, dan mempunyai kulit kecoklatan itu hanya tersenum saja.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ichigo segera menjatuhkan tubuhya di kursi.

"Tak apa nak Ichigo, kami juga baru sampai." Ucap Yourichi, ibu Senna. Sementara itu, Senna hanya mendengus kesal dengan sikap ibunya. Manis sekali.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, maka dimulai lah pembicaraan yang serius tentang apa yang sebenarnya melatar belakangi petemuan dua keluarga itu. Tentu saja tentang hubungn anak-anak mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan pernikahan.

"Ibu, aku tak mau menikah!" Tolak Senna dengan terang-terangan. Ia sungguh membenci malam ini. Seenaknya saja ibunya bilang kalau ia harus menikah, terlebih dengan orang yang tak ia cintai.

"Bagaimana denganmu Ichigo?" tanya Kurosaki Isshin

"Ck, sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Aku tidak mau menikah, aku masih muda." Yourichi dan Isshin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Masih muda? Yang benar saja? Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo sudah berumur 25 tahun, masih bisa disebut muda? Aku rasa tidak.

"Apanya yang lucu? Aku sedang tidak melucon." Ichigo memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Senna, ayo kita pergi saja dari sini, kepalaku sudah mau pecah mendengar pernikahan atau apalah itu." Ajak Ichigo pasa Senna. Senna hanya mengangguk, mengikuti perintah Ichigo. Ia juga sudah kesal berada disini. Pernikahan saja yang terus menjadi topik pembicaraan. Senna berjalan mengekor di belakang Ichigo.

"Kau lihat, mereka memang cocok." Ujar Yourichi pada suaminya Urahara Kisuke dan Isshin.

"Kau benar, sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi besan."

"Ichigo, tunggu!" Ucap Senna yang ada di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo berbalik dan menatap Senna. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau harus membujuk ayahmu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini." Tutur Senna.

"Aku akan memutuskan perjodohan konyol ini. Kau tenang saja, Senna. Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Iya,"

"Kebetulan apartemenku tak jauh dari apartemenmu. Aku bisa mengantarmu kalau kau mau."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

**### **

Renji melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya, Senna. Ia sangat merindukan gadisnya itu. Sudah 3 hari mereka tak bertemu dengan gadisnya. Matanya menagkap gadisnya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen miliknya. Tapi, ada laki-laki? Siapa dia? Selingkuhan Senna? Tak mungkin, gadis itu sangat mencintai dirinya. Pria itu segera pergi setelah memastikan kalau Senna sudah sampai di apartemennya.

Mata Senna menatap kaget saat Renji ada di apartemennya setelah beberapa saat Ichigo pergi.

"Renji?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Ichigo," jawab Senna pelan.

"Mengapa dia ada disini? Tanya Renji menusuk. Ia sedang dilanda cemburu sekarang.

"Masuklah, akan aku jelaskan," Renjipun masuk, mengikuti perintah Senna. Ia menuntut kejelasan dari kekasihnya.

"Jadi seperti itu?" Senna hanya mengangguk.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Senna?" Senna hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kekasihnya benar, sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini? Bermain dibelakang Ichigo dan keluarganya. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa ia harus memberi tahu Ichigo kalai ia sudah punya kekasih? Bagaimana kalau ibunya sampai tahu?

"Aku tak tahu, Renji. Ibuku pasti akan marah kalau aku sampai berkhianat seperti ini. Kau tahu kalau aku sampai tidak menikah dengan Ichigo, aku-"

"Apa? ada apa Senna?" tanya Renji tak sabaran.

"Ibuku mengancam kalau aku tak akan dianggap sebagai anaknya lagi," keluh Senna. Ia menangis. Renji segera memeluk kekasihnya itu, dan membiarkan ia menangis di dadanya. Mengapa hidup begitu sulit bagi mereka? Ia mencintai Senna, tapi kalau mesti seperti ini ia juga akan merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya.

"Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama. Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Senna hanya mengannguk dalam dekapan Renji. Renji sempat berfikir,

**Apa ia perlu bicara pada Ichigo?**

**Tapi, kalau ibu Senna tahu bagaimana?**

**Tapi, ia juga mencintai Senna. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Senna**

**Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?**

**Kalau Ia tetap nekat, kekasihnya yang akan menjadi korban**

**Ia memberi tahu Ichigo ataupun tidak tak akan ada bedanya**

**Tetap, ia akan kehilangan Senna.**

**Ya, kehilangan Senna**

**### **

Seperti biasa, jika sudah jam malam seperti ini Ulquiorra kembali pulang ke rumah Inoue. Setelah mengganti bajunya, ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia lelah. Ternyata menjalin hubungan seperti ini melelahkan juga. Ia harus bolak-balik ke apartemen Rukia, setelah itu ia harus kembali ke rumah Inoue. Ia sebenarnya lelah, ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia tak mungkin terus-terusan menyakiti Rukia, begitu juga Inoue. Ia sebenarnya kasihan juga dengan istrinya itu. Ia sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya. Tapi, ia malah bersikap kasar dengan istrinya. Kasihan bayinya, kalau ibunya sters, bayinya pasti akan terkena dampaknya. Ia mencintai Rukia, begitu juga dengan bayinya. Tapi, bayi itu bukan dari rahim gadis mungilmya itu. Tapi, dari Inoue.

Ia bisa saja membuat Rukia hamil, tapi mereka belum menikah. Sebentar lagi juga Ulquiorra akan menjadi seorang ayah. Apa mungkin di saat seperti ia sanggup untuk menjadi ayah lagi, sementara anaknya sendiri baru saja lahir ke dumia?

Ulquiorra kasihan pada Rukia. Kekasihnya itu harus menanggung semua kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang tak ia sengaja. Karena kebodohannya. Tapi, apa mesti ia menyesali perbuatannya setelah ini? Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ia akan mempunyai anak, meskipun bukan dari rahim Rukia. Ia menyayangi ke duanya. Bayi kecil dalam perut Inoue dan Kuchiki Rukia, gadis mungilnya.

**### **

Inoue menatap memo yang ditempel suaminya di atas meja makan. Di baca baik-baik pesan itu. Ia sampai menitikan air matanya saat membaca pesan singkat itu.

**To : Orihime**

**Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan bayiku. Meskipun hanya ada roti dan segelas susu. Aku buru-buru, jadi tak sempat membuatkan makanan yang lain.**

**Jaga baik-baik anakku. **

**Ulquiorra**

Betapa bahagianya Inoue saat melihat memo itu. Suaminya memperhatikannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya bayinya. Selama ini ia selalu sibuk dengan Rukia, Rukia, dan Rukia. Tak ada waktu untuk bayinya. Apa sekarang ia merasa bersalah pada bayinya? Apa ia akan berubah untuk bayinya? Tak ada yang tahu. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap senang dengan perubahan sikap suaminya padanya. Sekarang kehamilannya sudah mencapai waktu 4 bulan. Cepat sekali waktu itu berputar, kurang lebih 5 bulan lagi dan semua akan berubah. Inoue meyakini hal itu. Suaminya pasti akan berubah. Inoue lalu duduk di depan meja makan, lalu mulai memakan sarapan paginya. Sarapan pagi yang sangat berarti untuknya.

**### **

Hari ini Inoue ada janji dengan dokter kandungan. Ia ingin mebgecek keadaan bayinya, anaknya. Inou melangkahkan dengan pasti kedua kakinya. Ia menyusuri sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu dengan wajah sumringah tentunya. Penyebabnya tak lain karena sarapan tadi. Akh, sungguh manis.

"Bagaiman bayi saya dokter?" tanya Inoue

"Kau ini, panggil aku Tatsuki saja. Aku risi kau panggil sepert itu." Ujar Tatsuki, sahabat Inoue.

"Baik bu dokter, eh maksudku Tatsuki." Inoue hanya nyengir karena lagi-lagi salah dalam memanggil sahabatnya.

"Bayimu baik-baik saja, dia sehat. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra? Apa ia masih saja seperti itu? Dingin seperti es? Kau tahu Hime, kau harusnya menceraikan dia. Dia tak mencintaimu!"

"Kau salah Tatsuki," bela Inoue. Ia tak ingin suaminya di jelek-jelekkan seperti itu meskipun yang dikatakan Tatsuki itu memang benar adanya. Tapi, yang namanya istri harus menjaga nama baik suaminya bukan? Jadi Inoue harus membela suaminya, karena ia tak merasa apa yang di katakan Tatsuki itu benar.

"Jangan membelanya Hime," Tatsuki sudah mulai geram dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Selalu saja menutupi kebusukan suaminya.

"Aku tak membelanya Tatsuki. Kau tahu tadi pagi ia menyiapkan sarapan untukku." Cerita Inoue dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hanya dengan itu kau menyebutnya suami yang baik?" Inoue mengangguk mantap. Karena baru kali ini suaminya bersikap baik padanya. Selebihnya, tahu sendirilah.

"Ayolah Hime, jangan mudah percaya dengan laki-laki macam dia. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan membuatmu menangis." Menangis? Apa bisa setelah ini Ulquiorra membuat Inoue menangis lagi? Apa ada yang tahu? Takdir yang akan menjawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih yang udah sempet mampir dan udah berkenan mereview fanfic aneh buatan Ota ini..**

**Gimana, apa udah dapat gambaran gimana kelanjutan fic gak penting Ota ini? Atau masih bingung?**

**Untuk pertanyaan, Ichigo, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Ichirukinya kapan dimunculin, Ota cuma bisa ngomong sebentarv lagi, ****mungkin****. Bersabar ya minna?**

**Terakhir dari Ota,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**White Flag**

**Chap 7**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan Ota dalam mengupdate White Flag, Minna. **

**Ota juga mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada minna yang udah mau mereview fic gak penting punya Ota ini.**

**Dan tak lupa buat silent readers, terima kasih udah sempet baca.**

**Ota sangat senang^^**

**Dan Ota juga minta maaf jika kata-katanya aneh ato gak nyambung nanti. Buat Inoue FC Ota minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. So guys, enjoy my story **

**Don't like. Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt / comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inoue meneteng barang belanjaannya. Ia baru saja membeli pakaian bayi untuk calon anaknya. Meskipun ini bisa dibilang terlalu cepat bukan? Usia kehamilannya baru 4 bulan. Tapi, ia sudah membeli barang-barang untuk anaknya. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menjadi seorang ibu rupanya.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah escalator. Ia sengaja tak naik lift, ia lebih senang naik escalator yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan ini.

**KLEK**

Suara sepatu hak Inoue patah. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Ia tak sempat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya limbung. Ia jatuh di escalator itu. Tubuhnya terguling-guling disana. Membentur tiap anak tangga yang tubuhnya lewati. Darah terus-menerus mengalir dari kepala dan juga perutnya. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri saat tubuhnya sampai di lantai dasar.

**### **

Ulquiorra merasa aneh. Mengapa ia terus saja gelisah? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia? Dengan cepat, ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Ulqui?" tanya orang yang ada di ujung telepon.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada kekasihnya. Rukia menaikkan alisnya. Apa maksud perkataan kekasihnya ini? Ia terlihat begitu panik saat menelponnya.

"Aku bik-baik saja. Ada apa? Kau terlihat begitu panik."

"Syukurlah. Tidak, hanya saja perasaanku tak enak saja. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Rukia tersenyum tipis. Kekasihnya mengkhawatirkannya rupanya.

"Tidak. Tidak tejadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku."

"Ya sudah. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga" sambungan telepon terputus. Ia sedikit lega. Kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Lalu, mengapa perasaannya masih tak enak begini? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya? Dengan cepat, ia menelpon istrinya.

"Hime, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf, ini bukan Inoue Orihime. Inoue-san sedang ada di rumah sakit se-"

"Apa? Rumah sakit?"

"Iya tuan. Dia baru saja jatuh dari escalator."

**### **

Ulquiorra terus berlari dan berlari. Tak peduli dengan orang yang ia tabrak yang terus meneriakinya dan menyebutnya gila. Ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah istri dan anaknya. Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Kalau sampai terjadai sesuatu pada mereka ia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya.

"Bagaiman keadaan istri dan anak saya dokter?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan cemas. Bukan cemas, tapi sangat cemas. Takut hal buruk menimpa istri dan anaknya. Dokter yang menangani Inoue itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan itu membuat Ulquiorra semakin geram.

"Katakan padaku dokter, apa istri dan anakku baik-baik saja?" dokter itu mengambil nafasnya sebentar sebelum memberikan kabar buruk pada Ulquiorra.

"Istri anda keguguran."

"Dan ia meninggal" lanjutnya

Tubuh Ulquiorra langsung duduk terjatuh di lantai. Lelucon apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Itu sama sekali tak lucu di matanya. Dokter itu pasti bercanda mengenai berita ngawur itu. Ya, pasti ia sedang bercanda sekarang. Ia ingin mengetes seberapa besar rasa cemas yang ia miliki untuk anak dan istrinya.

Dokter itu memandang Ulquiorra dengan rasa kasihan. Pasti berat rasanya. Kehilangan istri dan anaknya sekaligus. Ia menepuk bahu Ulquiorra.

"Kuatkan hatimu tuan," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang menangis disana. Ya. Ulquiorra menangis. Ia menangisi kepergian anaknya. Ia merasa bersalah pada anak dan istrinya. Terlebih pada anaknya. Selama ini ia sangat kurang memperhatikannya. Dan sekarang, di saat ia ingin memberikan kasih sayang untuk anaknya. Anaknya malah pergi bersama ibunya. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ia ingin sekali melihat anaknya lahir. Melihat ia tumbuh besar di bawah pengawasannya dan Inoue. Meskipun mungkin status mereka bukan sepasang suami istri. Tapi, mereka adalah orang tua dari anak itu. Ia ingin melihat anaknya dan mendengar anaknya menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

Tapi, semua harapan Ulquiorra sudah pupus sekarang. Ia tak bisa melihat maupun mendengar anaknya memanggilnya ayah. Satu-satu alasannya adalah karena ia sudah pergi. Ia meninggal berasama ibunya. Apa ini hukuman untuknya karena selalu saja membuat istrinya tesakiti? Makanya ia ikut membawa anaknya pergi mengikutinya?

Dan sekarang yang tersisa dalam benak dan hatinya adalah penyesalan. Penyesalan yang dalam. Mengapa dulu ia tak pernah memperhatikan anak dan istrinya? Mengapa dulu ia seperti menyia-nyiakan anaknya sendiri? Mengapa?

Ia terus saja menangis. Menyesali kebodohannya.

Mengapa takdir selalu mempersulit hidupnya? Mengapa? Apa salahnya sehingga hidupnya harus berakhir tragis seperti ini? Mengapa ia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya?

Mengapa takdir mempertemukannya dengan Inoue? Dan mengapa takdir juga membuat Inoue hamil dengannya? Mengapa? Ada yang bisa menjawabnya? Mungkin jika dulu ia tak bertemu dengan Inoue hidupnya akan bahagia-bahagia saja bersama Rukia dan anaknya kelak. Tapi, takdir mempertemukan mereka bukan? Membuat hidup mereka begitu sulit.

Lalu, kalau sudah begini siapakah yang pantas untuk di salahkan? Siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua rentetan kejadian yang mengiris hati ini? Siapa?

**### **

Ulquorra memandang jenasah istrinya. Disana masih tertinggal darah yang mongering di kepalanya. Semua sudah berakhir. Penderitaan seorang wanita yang menjadi korban kekejaman suaminya sendiri. Yang ia tinggalkan pada suaminya adalah luka yang dalam yang sulit untuk terhapuskan begitu saja. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa meninggal dengan sedikit rasa bahagia bukan? Karena tadi pagi suaminya membuat ia bahagia.

Lagi, Ulquiorra meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat jenasah istri yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Malang sekali nasib bayinya. Ia bahkan belum melihat dunia ini, tapi ia sudah pergi. Bersama dengan sang ibu yang menghembuskan nafas teakhirnya.

Ulquuiorra bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Inoue dan anaknya. Ia merasa bertangggung jawab penuh dengan semua dosa yang ia lakukan pada anak dan istrinya. Mungkin, jika ia lebih sedikit perhatian dengan istrinya, semua ini tak akan terjadi bukan? Mungkin ia tak akan kehilangan sang jabang bayi yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Ia mengenggam tangan dingin Inoue. Dan mengecupnya. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu menyakiti anak kita. Maaf, telah menyakiti hatimu. Maaf Hime,"

**### **

Inoue Sora, kakak kandung dari Inoue Orihime meneteskan air matanya. Mengapa adiknya harus mengalami semua ini? Mengapa ia harus pergi disaat ia akan menjadi ibu? Dan meninggalkan suaminya yang sangat ia cintai? Dan tentunya, kakak yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Mengapa kau pergi, Hime-chan? Kakak menyayangimu, mengapa kau meningglkan kakak sendiri?" ucapnya di depan makam sang adik tercintanya.

Matanya menangkap basah suami adiknya yang sedang duduk lemas di depan pusara sang isrti. "Ia pasti sangat sedih Hime-chan, lihatlah dia sampai menangis untukmu." Batinnya.

Inoue Sora menepuk bahu Ulquiorra. "Aku juga sedih, Hime-chan sudah pergi. Ikhlaskan kepergiannya." Ucapnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendiri di makan sang adik.

**Rukia's POV**

Aku menatap Ulquiorra dari kejauhan. Aku melihat ia marah dan juga cemburu pada Inoue. Ia bisa membuat Ulquiorra menangisi kepergiannya. Aku benci gadis itu. Sangat membencinya! Ia tak henti-hentinya membuat masalah denganku dan Ulquiorra. Lihatlah, Ulquiorra menangis gara-gara kau. Lihatlah Inoue!

Sakit menghinggapi ulu hatiku saat melihat orang yang aku cintai menangis. Aku harus bisa membuat Ulquiorra kembali tersenyum. Aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti ini.

"Aku disini," ucapku seraya jongjok disampingnya. Dia memandangku sekilas.

"Rukia, anakku." Gumamnya lirih, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku memeluk Ulquiorra. Mendenkapnya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun."

"Dia sudah pergi,"

Aku hanya bisa diam. Entah mengapa lidahku terasa kaku untukku buat bicara.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku masih mau bersama anakku."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada orang yang aku cintai ini. Semoga dengan kepergianku ini bisa membuat hatinya merasa lebih baik. Maaf, Ulquiorra. Dan aku membencimu Inoue Orihime, sangat membencimu.

**End Of Rukia's POV**

"Mengapa kau menangisinya? Apa kau puas setelah Hime meninggal, huh?" teriak Tatsuki dibelakang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tahu siapa gadis, yang ada dibelakangnya. Itu pasti Tatsuki Arisawa, sahabat istrinya. Maka dari itu ia tak berniat melirk maupun melihatnya. Kepergian Inoue dan anaknya sudah cukup membuat hatinya sakit. Lalu, apa ini? Sahabat istrinya itu pasti akan mengutuk dan menceritakan hal-hal yang sangat ia tak ingin dengar. Ia tahu kalau ia adalah laki-laki brengsek dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Ulquioorra sadar akan hal itu.

"KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK?" Tatsuki mencengkeram baju Ulquiorra. Ia benar-benar membenci suami sahabatnya itu. Laki-laki brengsek!

Tatsuki benci diabaikan seperti ini, dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya akhirnya ia meninju wajah datar milik Ulquiorra. "Apa kau tahu betapa menderitanya Hime? KAU TIDAK TAHU KAN?" Ulquiorra mengelap sudut bibirnya yang basah karena mengeluarkan darah. Ia sudah tahu kalau Tatsuki akan melakukan hal ini padanya, maka dari itu ia diam saja. Ia tak menyalahkan Tatsuki jika Tatsuki memukulinya sampai mati. Ia malah sangat bersyukur, setidaknya ada yang bisa memberikan pelajaran padanya.

"Maaf," hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir Ulquiorra. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apalagi selain 'maaf'.

"KAU!"

"Setelah Hime meninggal kau baru mengucapkan kata 'maaf'? enteng sekali bicaramu itu!"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tahu kalau aku salah, tak sepantasnya aku hanya minta maaf. Aku tahu, semua itu belum cukup."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan suara parau. Ia tak bisa bersuara lagi.

Tatsuki tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia ikut menangis bersama Ulquiorra di depan makam Inoue. Ia sangat sedih Inoue meninggal dengan cara seperti ini. Betapa malangnya hidupnya? Kenapa dia mesti bertemu dengna pria yang bernama Ulquiorra ini? Jika akhirnya laki-laki ini yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, dia sangat ingin melihat bayinya lahir. Dan kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padanya? KAU PEMBUNUH!"

**### **

Ichigo memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Ia ingin merilekskan pikirannya. Akhir-akhir ini pikirannya selalu terganggu masalah pernikahannya dengan gadis bernama Senna itu. Ia tak mencintai gadis berambut ungu itu. Sama sekali tidak, meskipun nantinya dipaksakan ia pasti tetap tak akan mencintai gadis itu.

Andai sekarang ia punya orang yang ia sukai atau ia cintai. Semuanya tak akan menjdi seperti ini. Dan entah menngapa ia belum mau membuka hatinya untuk wanita manapun, termasuk Senna. Ia masih mencari dan mencari gadis yang tepat auntuknya. Gadis yang menyayangi Ichigo apa adanya.

Perut Ichigo berbunyai. Perutnya sudah protes minta diisi sesuatu. Ia memang belum makan sejak tadia siang. Jam makan siangnya tadi ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan laporan yang belum ia selesaikan tadi malam. Karena ia malah tertidur di atas meja kerjanya, bukan mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen miliknya dan mulai kabur untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya.

**### **

"Maaf," ucap gadis yang menabrak Ichigo. Ia memunguti barang belanjaan Ichigo yang jatuh akibat ulahnya yang menabrak Ichigo. Ichigo ikut memunguti barang belanjaannya yang berserakan di tanah..

**Ichigo's POV**

Ada-ada saja gadis ini. Menabrakku seenaknya. Lihatlah, barang yang aku beli jatuh berserakan. Aku memungutinya, begiu juga gadis yang menabrakku tadi.

"Ini, " gadis itu menyodorkan kantong plastik yang berisi barang belanjaanku tadi. Mata kami bertemu. Mata gadis ini sungguh memukau diriku. Iris berwarna violet ini, sungguh cantik. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Darahku terasa berdesir hanya dengan melihat matanya. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Maaf tuan, ini barang-barangmu. Maaf sudah menabrakmu." Aku mengambil kantong plastik itu dengan tangan bergetar. "Hei Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan, baka?" aku menggerutu dalam hatiku. Bisa-bisanya aku gemetaran di saat-saat seperti ini. Setelah aku mengambil kantong plstikku itu gadis itu segera pergi, meninggalkan diriku yang masih diam terpaku memandangi sosok gadis mungil bermata violet yang semakin lam semakin hilang dari pandanganku. Siapa gadis itu? Mengapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan begini? Apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi padaku? Aku menyentuh dadaku. Masih berdetak tak karuan seperti ini.

"Apa ini?" gumamku.

**End Of Ichigo's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bales ripyu yuk!**

**Cheeky n' Hyuusu : iya, ichi emang nongolnya kaya pemain figuran. Bukan Hyuu-san saja yang menikmati, Ota juga.**

***digebukin rame-rame***

**ini, Ota udah update!**

**Sakyuu….**

**Pyon :Sankyuu…..**

**TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA!**

**Dan untuk Inoue FC, Ota gak bermaksud membuat charanya menderita seperti itu. Inoue pasti bahagia, tapi mungkin belum saatnya. Jadi, Ota minta maaf.**

***bungkuk***

**Terakhir dari Ota**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**White Flag**

**Chap 8**

**Maaf, jika aneh minna. **

**Don't like. Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt/ comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemennya. Ia begitu resah, kekasihnya itu tak kunjung pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi ia tak juga kembali ke apartemen Rukia. Ini sudah terjadi sejak kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu. Ulquiorra telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat ia cintai, selain Rukia tentunya.

Ulquiorra masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau bayinya sudah tiada lagi. Ia ingin anaknya, ia ingin anaknya lahir dan memanggil namanya. Ia ingin menggendong anaknya. Ingin sekali ia melakukan semua itu.

Musik DJ menggema ditiap sudat klub malam itu. Ulquiorra masih setia duduk di samping bar itu. Ia terus meneguk minuman berakohol itu. Sensasi panas itu masuk dalam kerongkongannya. Ah, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan agar ia bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Ia kembali meneguk cairan itu.

Ia mengingat kembali ke masa lalunya. Dulu ia pernah kesini, dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Inoue dan terjadilah hal buruk itu. Hal buruk yang mengubah hidupnya hingga sampai begini. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Itu kecerobohannya hingga sampai menyebabkan gadis itu hamil. Dan lihatlah sekarang, gadis itu juga sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Ia meninggal bersama anaknya, anak Ulquiorra dan Inoue.

Dengan keadaan mabuk, Ulquiorra bejalan menuju ke parkiran klub malam itu. Ia ingin pulang. Ia mau mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Ia segera masuk ke mobilnya dan mengemudikannya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Rukia merutuki ponselnya. Mengapa disaat penting seperti ini malah ponselnya rusak? Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Ulquiorra kan kalau sudah begini. Itu juga salahnya sendiri mebanting ponselnya ke lantai karena telponnya tak kunjung di angkat oleh Ulquiorra. Arrghh, menyebalkan bukan?

**TOK TOK**

Suara itu berasal dari pintu apartemen Rukia. Dengan langkah pasti, Rukia meuju pintu apartemannya dan membukamya. Dia tak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia sudah terbiasa sejak seminggu ini. Melihat Ulquiorra pulang dalam keadaaan mabuk. Bau menyengat itu langsung tercium oleh hidung Rukia saat kekasihnya itu memanggil namanya.

"Rukia, aku pulang." Rukia segera membopong tubuh kurus Ulquiorra untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia sangat kesal dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. Dan semua itu gara-gara gadis itu. Mati maupun hidup kerjaannya cuma menyusahkan orang lain saja.

**### **

Senna mencium bau harum di apartemennya."Bau apa ini? Harum sekali." Batinnya. Ia meraba-raba ranjangnya. Tak ada Renji di situ. Kemana dia? Apa ia sudah pergi? Tapi, apa sepagi ini? Ini baru jam 6. Senna langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencari sumber bau yang membangunkannya pagi ini.

Senna berjalan ke arah dapur. Senyum kini tersungging di bibirnya. Kekasihnya sedang masak rupanya. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati agar kekasihnya yang berambut nans itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia memeluk Renji dari belakang.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya manis.

"Masak, untuk sarapan kita, sudah lamakan aku tak masak untukmu?" Senna tersenyum kecil. Benar juga apa yang Renji katakan ia sudah lama tak masak untuk Senna. Karena biasanya saat Renji menginap di apartemen Senna, Sennalah yang selalu masak untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa sudah matang? Aku lapar."

"Sebentar lagi, Senna-chan."

"Hei,"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, Renji." Renji mematikan kompornya. Ia memandangi kekasihnya itu. Aneh, rasamya ia tak melakukan hal yang special untuk kekasihnya itu. Lalu, mengapa kekasihnya itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mau bersamaku. Ku kira setelah aku di jodohkan dengan Ichigo kau tak mau bersamaku lagi. Kau tahu, setekah aku memutuskan hubungan denganmu, hidupku terasa hampa."

"Aku mencintaimu, Senna. Meskipun nantinya hubungan kita akan ditentang ole ibumu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji."

"Terima kasih," Senna mengecup singkat bibir Renji. Kekasihnya itu hanya bisa berblushing ria. Senna hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu di hadapan Renji.

**### **

Senna menatap sebal kea rah jam tangannya. Sudah jam segini, kekasihnya―calon suaminya belum juga datang. Mau sampai kapan ia haru menunggu? Jam makan siang sudah 30 menit yang lau, kekasihnya itu tak kunjung datang. Setidaknya ia harus memberi kabar kalau ia datang terlambat, jadi ia tak perlu menunggu lama seperti ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan duluan. Untuk kekasihnya, makan saja sendiri.

"Maaf Senna, aku terlambat." Ucap Ichigo. Senna mengabaikan kehadiran Ichigo, ia terus saja melahap makanan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya. Senna hanya mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya ia bertanya yang jawabannya siapapun orangnya pasti akan menjawab 'Ya, aku kesal padamu". Dasar Ichigo!

"Tidak," jawabnya malas. Siapapun orangnya pasti akan menjawab dengan jawaban malas seperti yang dilontarkn Senna.

"Ya sudah, kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Aku akan memesan makanan."

"…" Senna diam. Lalu, apa yang mesti ia lakukan? Marah-marah sepeti orng gila? Kalau itu sih, memang dianya yang sudah tak waras alias gila.

Makan siang kali ini berakhir buruk bagi pasangan yang tak saling mencintai itu. Sebenarnya Senna juga agak malas saat Ichigo mengajaknya makan siang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia terpaksa, sangat terpaksa. Dan hasil dari keterpaksaan itulah makan siangnya kali ini begitu tak menyenangkan.

Kurosaki Ichigo, ia juga sangat malas mengajak Senna, calon istrinya itu untuk makan siang. Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya muncul di kantornya dan memaksanya untuk mengajak Senna makan siang. Ayahnya itu terus merengek seperi anak kecil padanya. Memintanya untuk mau mengajak Senna makan siang. Karena tak kuat menahan malu, akhirnya di depan mata sang ayah Ichigo menelpon Senna dan mengajaknya makan siang. Ayah yang merepotkan.

"Maaf, makan siangmu jadi betantakan seperti ini."

"Tak apa Ichigo, aku tahu kau sibuk." Jawabnya cuek. Ia sangat kesal hari ini.

"Baiklah,"

**### **

Ulquiorra masuk ke apatemen Rukia. Ini baru pukul 9 malan, ia dari kantornya. Bukan berarti ia baru pulang kantor, kantornya sudah bubar sejak pukul 5 sore tadi. Ia sengaja menyendiri dulu. Ia ingin melupakan semua pikiran yang menggangunya akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang anaknya. Tak ada topic baru.

Rukia menatap tajam ke arah Ulquiorra. Ia sudah tak tahan diperlakaukan seperti ini oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Kau tak sadar? Anakmu sudah meningal, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"…" ulquiorra diam. Semua yang Rukia katakan memang benar adanya.

"kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang? Aku sakit melihatmu seperti itu. Kau egois, memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kapan kau punya waktu untukku? EGOIS SEKALI KAU TUAN SCHIFFER. Aku membencimu." Rukia melangkah pergi dari apartemen miliknya. Ia sangat emosi pada kekasihnya itu. Kapan ia berhenti memikirkan anaknya yang sudah meninggal itu? Kapan dia punya waktu untuk Rukia? Kapan? Ia selalu sibuk dengna pikirannya sendiri. Ia mabuk-mabukan. Apa dengan mabuk-mabukan seperti itu ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Tidak. Tapi menambah masalahnya.

Rukia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya itu menuju apartemen Rangiku. Ia mungkin akan menginap disana. Ia lelah dengan Ulquiorra yang seperti itu. Tak pernah memperhatikannya lagi. Bicara padanya saja tidak. Lalu, apa yang mesti ia lakukan sekarang?

Uquiorra menatap sendu Rukia yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya. Ulquiorra tahu kalau ia salah selama ini. Ia selalu mengabaikan kehadiran Rukia semenjak ia kehilangan anknya. Ia ingin sekali mengejar Rukia dan minta maaf padanya. Ia tahu selama ini ia sangat egois. Tapi, seperti ada yang menghalanginya untuk mengejar Rukia. Kakinya kaku ditempat, ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Rukia," Rangiku tampak terkejut dengn kehadiran Rukia di apartemennya malam ini. Tak biasanya sahabatnya ini menampakkan dirinya pada malam hari di apartemen Rangiku.

"Boleh aku masuk? Aku kedinginan di luar." Rangiku mengannguk dan mempersilakan Rukia untuk memasuki apartemennya. Sepertinya gadus mungil ini sedang dalam kondisi yang tak baik. Coba saja liat gaya bicaranya tadi, sangat ketus. "Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan si wajah datar itu?" batin Rangiku.

Rukia menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas sofa. Ia menutup matanya. Ia lelah sekali. Rangiku duduk tepet disamping Rukia. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan si wajah datar itu?" tanyanya. Rukia menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Sudahku duga, pasti si wajah datar itu 'lagi'."

"Sudahlah, aku benar-benar marah padanya Rangiku."

"Rukia, kalau aku boleh memberi saran sebaiknya kau mebiarkan dia untuk sendiri dulu. Hei, kehilangan anak bukanlah perkara yang mudah."

"Aku tahu, tapi sampai kapan dia akan bersikap itu padaku?" Rukia meneteskan air matanya. "Sampai kapan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Rangiku segera memeluk Rukia. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan, karena ia juga pernah mengalami hal tersebut. Rukia semakin terisak dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Boleh aku menginap malam ini? Aku tak mau pulang dulu."

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih,"

"Ya, sama-sama Rukia."

**### **

Lagi-lagi, Ulquiorra menegak minuman itu. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ke bayimya dan gadis mungilnya, Rukia. Ia sudah menyakiti hati gadis itu. Ia yang salah, telah mengabaikan kekasihnya itu. Kekasihnya itu sudah baik tak mau berkomentar apa-apa mengenai perilakunya akhir-akhir ini yang sering mabuk-mabukan itu. Tapi, dirinya malah mengabaikannya. Tak mau bicara apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk ia buat bicara dengan Rukia. Aneh, tak biasanya ia seperti itu.

Musik yang mengalun dengan keras itu tak membuat konsentrasinya pecah. Ia sudah duduk di depan bar itu sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Ia masih betah disana. Ia masih ingin berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia tak peduli dengan gadis perayu yang menawarkan dirinya untuk bersenang-senamg.

"Mau bersenag-senang tuan?" ucap gadis itu tepat di telinga Ulquiorra. Memberikan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Tapi, ia tak masih punya sedikit kesadaran diri. Ia tak ingin msuk ke lubang yang sama.

"Pergi," usir Ulquiorra pada gadis nakal itu.

"Ck, ayolah tuan mari kita bersenang-senang." Gadis perayu itu masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya, meskipun Ulquiorra sudah mengusirnya.

"Aku bilang PERGI!" teriak Ulquiorra pada gadis nakal itu.

"Baik-baik, aku akan pergi." Gadis itu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendiri.

**### **

Ulquiorra berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Itu semua akibat dari efek minuman yang ia konsumsi. Ia merogoh kantongnya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

Ia mabuk berat malam ini. Dengan penglihatan dan kesadaran seadanya, ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Ia kemudikan mobil berwarna hitam itu.

Malam itu ia seperti melihat bayangan Inoue berada disamoingnya. Ia tersenyum getir pada suaminya itu. Ulquiorra segera meghentikan laju mobilnya. Diliriknya kursi yang ada disampingnya. Tak ada Inoue disana. Lalu, apa itu? Apa ia mengkhayal? Mungkin saja, ia kan sedang mabuk sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera mengemudikan moblnya lagi, dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat tak peduli dengan keadaaan sekitarnya. Untung jalan yang ia lalui sepi, kalau tidak tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun, tak selamanya sepi itu baik. Siapa yang menyangka akan terjadi sesuatu pada Ulquiorra malam ini.

Sosok itu terus mengamati Ulquiorra dari atas. Ia terus saja tersenyum disana. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra terus memacu mobilnya agar melaju lebih kencang di jalan.

**Inoue Orihime**

Gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Ulquiorra. Mata Ulquiorra membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Entah itu bisa dibilang reflek atau apa, ia membanting setirnya ke kiri. Dan tabrakan itu tak bisa Ulquiorra hindari. Mobilnya menabrak mobil yang sama-sama melaju kencang dibelakangnya. Sosok inoue itu hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiks, kenapa ceritanya semakin aneh begini?**

***mewek dipojokan warnet***

**Maaf minna jika ceritanya semakin gak ada ujungnya seperti ini. Ichiruki juga belum bisa muncul di chap ini, karena Ota focus dulu ma Ulqui. **

**Chap ini chap terakir sebelum Ota istirahat sejenak. Ota gak tahu kapan bisa kembali update lagi. Tapi, mungkin paling lambat bulan November. Sebenarnya Ota pengen update 1 chapter lagi sebelum istirahat. Tapi, karena chap ini sungguh jelek, jadi Ota memutuskan untuk tidak manambah 1 chaper lagi. **

**Ota bales ripyunya disini saja ya minna?**

**Nenk Rukiakate : maaf nenk Kate, Ichiruki belum bisa muncul. Betul, Ichi udah jatuh cunta ma Ota—ralat—Rukia maksudnya.**

**Review lagi ya?**

**Thi3x : Hiks. Iya Thie-san, Inoue udah meninggal.**

***ambil tissue***

**Mereka udah ketemu kok sebelumnya, tapi belum sadar aja **

**Review lagi ya?**

**Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki : Bella, harusnya kamu bersedih Inoue mati, bukannya nari-nari kaya cheerleader gitu.  
>*ditabok*<strong>

**Gak ada Ulquibella, adanya UlquiOta ****XP**

**Review lagi ya?**

**Rieka Kuchiki : Yang ngebunuh Inoue itu bukan Ulqui maupun escalatornya, tapi seten yang ada di escalator itu.**

***ngarang***

**Review lagi ya?**

**RiruzawaStrife Hiru15 : ini, udah di update. Review lagi ya?**

**Arashi A.M.N.O.S : betul, Inoue udah mati, Sae-chan.**

**Review lagi ya?**

**Nakamura chiaki : semoga saja, mereka bisa hepi ending.**

**Hehehe**

**Review lagi ya?**

**Curio Cherry : Ota gak bermaksud membuat Inoue terlalu menderita kok. **

**Betul! 100 buat kamu. Ne, maaf belum bisa munculin Ichiruki **

**Deani Shiiroonna Hyouichiffer : maaf, Ota gak bermaksud membuat kamu menangis. Enang udah jalan takdir Inoue mesti mati. **

**Review lagi ya? **

**Taviabeta-Primavera : Salam kenal Tavia^^**

**Jika saatnya udah tiba mereka bakal keluar kok. Di tunggu aja.**

**Iya, ini udah di upadate.**

**Review lagi ya?**

**Ruki Yagami : Okey, salan kenal Ruki-san^^**

**Inoue udah gak ada malah seneng? Ota juga.**

***dihajar Inoue FC***

**Tanpa nama : maaf, mungkin sambungan Ichirukinya chap depan.**

**Review lagi ya?**

**Masih ditunggu kritik dan saranya.**

**TERIMA KASIH dan sampai jumpa di chap depan.**

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**White Flag**

**Chap 9**

**Don't like. Don't Read**

**BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belongs to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belongs to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belongs to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt / comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan mata yang basah, Rukia menatap pilu kekasihnya yang sekarang terbujur kaku. Ia tak bernyawa. Betapa sedih dan muramnya gadis mungil itu. Ia mesti kehilangan orang yang amat ia cintai itu. Air matanya terus saja mengalir dengan derasnya. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit malah. Ia ingin mau mati sekarang. Apa gunanya hidup jika orang yang kita sayangi sudah meninggalkan kita. Itulah yang Rukia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya hancur, sangat hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihmu sudah pergi meninggalkanmu selama-lamanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika menjadi Rukia? Sudah pasti sakit, hancur dan entahlah tak bisa diungkapakan dengan kata-kata. Intinya kau merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dalam dadamu. Dan itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Rukia terduduk lemas di lantai tempat Ulquiorra di rawat setelah kecelakaan maut itu. Lantai itu menjadi saksi bisu kesedihan Rukia. Lantai tempat Rukia terduduk sudah basah akibat tangisannya.

Rukia menangis dan meraung-raung sejadi-jadinya. Mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Mengapa?

Belum pernah ia menangis seperti ini semenjak orang tuanya meninggal. Sudah cukup dengan orang tuanya yang diambil, jangan ada lagi. Rukia memohon pada Kami-sama. Apa mesti ia mengambil Ulquiorra dari hidupnya?

Sekarang yang tertinggal hanya penyesalan dalam diri Rukia. Andai ia tak memulai pertengkaran dengan Ulquiorra, semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Ulquiorra tak akan pernah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Meninggalkan ia sendiri di dunia ini. Rukia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Andai ia bisa lebih sedikit bersabar dalam menghadapi kekasihnya yang sedang berduka karena telah kehilangan anaknya. Andai.

**Rukia bodoh!**

Mengapa bisa-bisanya ia bersikap egois seperti itu? Kekasih macam apa dia itu? Sama sekali tak memahami perasaan kekasihnya sendiri. Di saat kekasihnya sedang bersedih dan membutuhkan dirimu, kau malah berteriak padanya kalau dia tak memperhatikanmu dan menyayangimu lagi. Betapa egoisnya dirimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Mungkin kau pantas mendapatkan predikat manusia paling egois di dunia ini. Aku rasa kau pantas. Sangat pantas.

Sia–sia saja tangisanmu itu, Kuchiki Rukia. Kekasihmu itu tak akan kembali hidup. Ia tak mungkin bangikt dari tidur panjangnya itu. Tidak mungkin. Meskipun kau memohon, meraung, menangis darahpun ia tak mungkin hidup kembali. Tidak akan pernah kembali Ulquiorramu itu. Sia-sia saja, percuma saja semua itu. Hentikan tangisan tak bergunamu itu Rukia! Hentikan!

Rukia tak henti-hentinya menangis. Meskipun baju dan lantainya sudah basah seperti ini. Lagi-lagi ia menjerit, meminta maaf pada Ulquiorra. Ia yang egois, bukan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya itu sudah baik padanya, tapi ia malah memaki-makinya. Siapa yang tahan dengan sikap Rukia itu?

Rangiku yang melihat Rukia hanya bisa menangis. Ia tak menyangka kalau si wajah datar itu akan menunggalkan Rukia untuk selama-lamanya, dengan cara yang take lit (?) pula. Ia tak sanggup melihat Rukia yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan di matanya. Segera ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan memeluk Rukia, sambil terisak bersama Rukia tentunya.

"Rukia, jangan menangis lagi. Kau tahu, aku paling tak tahan jika melihat orang menangis, termasuk dirimu."

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Ia masih menangis dalam pelukan Rangiku.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, semua ini sudah takdir. Semua itu takdir, Rukia." Rukia melepaskan pelukannya pada Rangiku. Ia menatap mata Rangiku yang basah.

"Kau salah Rangiku, ini semua salahku," Rukia berbicara dengan suara serak, karena kebanyakan menangis dan berteriak.

"Ini salahku. Andai aku tak terlalu egois, semua ini tak mungkin terjada. Ulqui pasti masih hidup sekarang, pasti masih hidup." Rukia kembali meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tak pernah bosan dan tak bosan untuk menangisi kepergian Ulquiorra.

Rangiku memeluk Rukia lagi, ia tak ingin mendengarkan ucapan konyol Rukia. Ini semua adalah takdir. Takdir Ulquiorra untuk meninggal dengan cara seperti ini. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri, Rukia sedikit ambil bagian dalam masalah ini. Kematian Ulquiorra, memang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh gadis mungil itu sebelumnya. Bisa-bisanya Ulquiorra mati dengan cara seperti ini. Menyedihkan.

**### **

Rukia memandangi makam kekasihnya. Ia tak percaya, kekasihnya itu sudah tiada. Ia terus saja mengumam kalau kekasihnya itu masih hidup dan ia minta maaf karena telah egois.

"Maaf. Jangan pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, Ulquiorra." Rukia terus saja mengoceh. Rangiku yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, tak berkutik sedikitpun. Ia terus saja memandangi Rukia, dengan kesedihan yang amat sangat terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Kasihan Rukia, kini ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di hidupnya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan kini kekasihnya juga sudah meniggalkannya, sama seperti orang tuanya. Kasihan Rukia, mengapa hidupnya harus sesulit ini? Takdir memang tak pernah berpihak padamu, Rukia.

Rukia masih setia menangis disana. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Lalu, apalagi yang bisa ia perbuat lagi selain menangis? Tertawa, begitukah? Ia pasti sudah menjadi gila jika sampai ia tertawa, disaat hidupnya hancur sekarang.

Rangiku berjalan mendekati Rukia, ia memeluk gadis mungil yang sedang sedih itu.

"Rukia, ayo kita pulang. Lihatlah langit sudah mendung, sebentar lagi akan hujan." Bujuk Rangiku. Namun gadis itu hanya diam. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sebenarnya Rangiku tak tega menimgglkan Rukia di makam Ulquiorra, ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia. Perlahan gadis berambut kecoklatan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Rukia dengan hati yang tak tenang.

Dunia seakan mengerti perasaan Rukia. Ia ikut menangis melihat Rukia yang begitu menyedihkan. Rintik-rintik hujan itu semakin lama semakin deras. Membasahi tubuh Rukia dan rumah Ulquiorra. Rukia masih teisak. Rukia menggigil kedinginan. Bajunya tak bisa lagi menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kasihan sekali Rukia, mengapa hidupmu harus seperti ini?

Malam sudah datang, Rukia masih setia disana. Ia belum mau beranjak, ia masih ingin bersama kekasihnya. Entah ini hanya perasaan Rukia saja atau memang ada orang yang membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"Pulanglah Rukia, aku tak mau kau sakit." Rukia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun di makam ini kecuali dirinya. Lalu siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang?

"Ulquorra, apa itu kau?" batin gadis mungil itu. "Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Pulanglah!" dia melihat Ulquiorra tengah tersenyum miris padanya.

Ingin sekali ia memeluk Ulquiorra, tapi sebelum ia bisa melakukannya Ulquiorra sudah pergi. Ia kembali menangis.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Bisiknya pelan

"Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya lirih sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah terakhir kekasihnya, walau dengan berat hati. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang tak pasti, seperti orang mabuk. Orang-orang melihat Rukia hanya bisa berbisik-bisik. Membicarakan Rukia, gadis itu masih waras atau tidak. Lihatlah penampilannya kini. Awut-awutan ditambah dengan cara berjalannya. Seperti raga tanpa nyawa.

Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang membicarakannya. Ia juga tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ia tabrak di jalan.

**BRUKK**

Rukia terjatuh setelah ia menabrak orang itu.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mengamati Rukia. sepertinya ia pernah melihat gadis yang duduk terjatuh didepannya. Ia ingat sekarang. Gadis itu, gadis yang tak sengaja menabraknya kemarin. Tapi, apa yang sedang terjadi pada gadis itu? Mengapa ia seperti kehlangn nyawnya seperti itu? Ichigo menepuk bahu Rukia. Gadis itu menoleh dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pingsan.

"Hei nona, bangun!" Ichigo menguncang bahu Rukia. Namun gadis itu tetap diam, tak bergerak.

"Bagaimana ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwa…..**

***mewek***

**Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Hiks….**

**Ulqui, mengapa kau mati? Padahal Ota masih pengen main-main (?) ma kamu.**

***dibantai Ulqui FC***

**Sorry for Ulqui and Orihime FC, mereka berdua Ota bikin mati disini. Ada unsur kesengajaan disini.**

***dibantai rame-rame***

**Terima kasih yang udah rela baca en ngasih ripyu buat Ota. Ehmmm... Ota mau promo dikit gpp ya? Baca juga Fanfic Ota yang 'End of Autumn'. Tapi, maaf jika jelek.**

**Ota minta maaf karena gak bisa bales ripyu dari kalian semua karena Ota bingung mau ngewajab gimana.**

**Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah sempet baca dan meripyu. Maaf, jika chap ini terasa amat sangat membosankan.**

**Terakhir dari Ota**

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**White Flag**

**Chap 10**

**Don't like. Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt/ comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's POV**

Aku membuka perlahan-lahan mataku. Kepalaku masih terasa berdenyut pagi ini. Memangnya apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku? Aku tak ingat apa-apa kecuali. Hatiku sakit saat mengingat semua itu. Lukaku kembali terbuka pagi ini. Mengapa aku harus mengalami semua ini Kami-sama? Mengapa harus aku? Perlahan tapi pasti, mataku kembali mengeluarkan cairan asin itu. Aku menangis dalam keheningan. Tak ada seorangpun disampingku.

Mengapa kau meninggalkanku Ulqui? Aku tahu kalau aku salah, tapi mengapa kau menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini? Ini terlalu berat untukku.

Aku mengamati sekitarku, mnegapa begitu asing? Ini kamarkukan? Aku mengamatinya baik-baik. Kamar ini cukup luas. Cat dinding yang berwarna putih polos, ada sebuah laptop yang bertengger manis di atas meja. Hei, siapa itu? Apa ia sedang tidur? Aku menghapus jejak air mataku. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati orang itu. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Aku menjerit, mengapa bajuku berubah? Seingatku aku tak punya kaos seperti ini. Kaos ini terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhku yang mungil.

"Hei, jangan berisik. Aku baru saja tidur jam 3 malam tadi." Ucap pria aneh itu. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar dari mataku lagi. Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Apa aku, hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Rukia.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu?" suara pria itu terdengar panik. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku baka?

"Pergi! Aku tak mau melihatmu!" tangisku sejadi-jadinya. Aku kotor Kami-sama. Apa yang mesti aku lakukan? Kemarin aku baru saja kehilangan orang yang paling kusayangi. Lalu, apa ini? Saat aku terbangun aku sudah tak memakai pakaianku lagi, melainkan pakaian pria ini. Dan aku tidur di ranjangnya. Aku tak sanggup, aku tak sanggup.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku tak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis." Kuberanikan diriki untuk bersuara. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau tak kasihan padaku? Kemarin aku baru saja kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau-" aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku terlalu bingung dan juga takut kalau fantasiku itu menjadi kenyataan.

"…" lihatlah, dia diam, berarti apa yang aku fikirkan itu benar. Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku?

"Hahaha…." Dia tertawa. Apa yang lucu? Aku sedang tidak melucu. Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa setelah melakukan hal itu padaku.

"Kau salah paham nona," pria aneh ini masih tertawa seenak jidatnya. Apa katanya tadi? Aku salah paham? Salah paham dari mana? Semua itu sudah jelas bukan?

"Apa maksudmu dengan salah paham? Semuanya sudah jelas. Kau sudah-"

"Apa kau tak ingat kemarin?" potongnya.

**Kemarin? **

**Memangnya ada apa dengan kemarin?**

**Seingatku aku menangis di depan makam Ulquiorra dan pulang**

"Aku tidak pernah mengingat pernah bertemu denganmu." Dia tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Kemarin di jalan kau menabrakku nona, setelah menabrakku kau malah jatuh pingsan." Aku baru saja tersadar, sepertinya aku memang melupakan sesuatu dan.

"Kau sudah ingat?" aku mengangguk malu. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa berganti baju? Mana mungkin ada orang pingsan yang bisa mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

"Soal pakaianmu, aku menuruh tetanggaku mengganti pakaianmu." Jelasnya. Sepertinya dia mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lainm, buktinya ia langsung bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiranku tanpa bertanya dulu padaku. Apa dia dukun?

**End Of Rukia's POV**

**### **

"Senna," panggil Yourichi pada anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ya,"

"Itu makanan untuk siapa bu?" tanya Senna penasaran. Apa itu untuk dia?

"Antar ini untuk Ichigo,"

"Ichigo?" tanya Senna. Memastikan kalau pendengarannya itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Hei, Ichigo itukan calon suamimu. Kau harus belajar melayani suamimu. Mengerti?" Senna sebenarnya sangat enggan mengantar makanan ini untuk Ichigo. Nanti kalau Ichigo salah paham bagaimana? Kalau Ichigo mengira Senna berubah pikiran dan mau menikah dengannya bagaimana?

'Senna, jangan melamun. Cepat antar."

"Iya," jawab Senna kesal.

Dan disinilah dia, di depan pintu apartemen Ichigo. Dia sedang kebingungan, haruskah dia memberikan makanan ini pada Ichigo? Atau ia langsung saja pergi ke kantor? Pilihan yang sulit. Tapi, jika ia tak memberikan makanan ini pada Ichigo, ia harus menanggung omelan dari ibunya. "Pencet bel atau tidak ya?" batin Senna.

Tiba-tiba, pintu apartemen Ichigo terbuka. Senna berjalan ke belakang agar bisa langsung bertatap muka dengan si pemilik apartemen itu. Namun, yang pertama kali yang ia jumpai bukanlah sesosok laki-laki berambut orange, melainkan sesosok gadis pendek dan mempunyai rambut pendek sebahu. Mereka berdua saling bertatap muka. Senna memperhatikan baik-baik gadis yang ada di hadapannya, begitu juga Rukia.

"Senna," sebuah suara yang berhasil membuat ke dua gadis cantik itu tersadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"Ichigo?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Dan apa itu?" Ichigo menunjuk barang apa yang sedang di bawa Senna.

"Ini, makanan untukmu." Senna menyerahkan makanan yang ia bawa kepada Ichigo. "Siapa dia?" tanya Senna.

Ichigo terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Senna. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu.

"Aku teman Ichigo." jawab Rukia

"Iya, dia temanku Senna. Rukia, perkenalkan dia Senna, calon istriku.' Jawab Ichigo kikuk. Senna dan Rukia nampak shock mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Senna tak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan Rukia shock karena tak menyangka kalau Ichigo telah mempunyai calon istri. "Pasti akan ada perang dunia ke 3," batin Rukia.

"Aku permisi dulu," Rukia bergegas pergi dari apartemen Ichigo. Ia tak mau mendengarkan pertengkaran antara Ichigo dan Senna. Senna dan Ichigo hanya bisa memandangi punggung Rukia yang semakin lama semakin tak kelihatan.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Senna, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

Senna tersentak dari lamunannya. "Tidak, aku mau langsung ke kantor saja. Aku permisi." Senna melemparkan senyum sebelum melangkah pergi dari apartemen calon suaminya itu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Senna mengangguk dan langsung pergi dari apartemen Ichigo. Setelah memastikan kepergian Senna, Ichigo langsung menutup pintunya.

**### **

Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya dibelakang pintu apartemennya. Apa yang baru saja ia alami bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa terhadap hubungan mereka—Ichigo dan Senna, Rukia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya. Karena tak sepentasnya ia berada disana, dengan kondisi seperti itu. Lihatlah, pakaiannya milik Ichigo dan pagi-pagi ia sudah berada disana, semua orang pasti akan berfikir macam-macam bukan? Arrgghhh, Rukia menjambak Rambutnya sendiri.

Gadis mungil itu melirik ke arah jam yang bertengger manis di atas meja kamarnya. Sudah pukul 07.00 pagi. Ia hanya punya sisa waktu 15 menit untuk berdandan dan 15 menit untuk perjalanan ke kantornya. Ia ragu, apakah ia harus berangkat kerja atau tidak? Ia begitu lelah, apa ia sanggup mengejakan tugasnya dengan baik di kantor nanti, jika kondisinya seperti sekarang? Aku rasa tidak.

Rukia merogoh kantung celananya, tapi ponselnya tidak ada. Ah iya, ia baru sadar kalau ia tak memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Pakaiannya pasti tertinggal di apartemen Ichigo. "Rukia bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kua meninggalkan ponselmu!" rutuk Rukia dalam hati. Lalu, bagaimana ini? Apa ia harus membolos kerja? Atau ia keluar sebentar untuk mencari telepon umun untuk menelpon pihak kantor kalau ia tak masuk kerja karena kurang enak badan? Tapi, kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Ia tak sanggup intuk berjalan lagi. Kalau ia sampai pingsan di jalan seperti kemarin bagaimana?

Oke, setelah beradu argument dalam pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat ke kantor. Ia mau istirahat dulu. Bolos satu hari tak apakan? Akhirnya ia benar-benar telelap di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

**###**

"Kenapa tidak diangkat sih?" omel Rangiku.

"Kau sedang apa Rangiku?" tanya Momo, teman satu kantor Rukia dan juga Rangiku.

"Menelpon Rukia. Dari tadi ia tak mengangkat telepon dariku. Kau tahukan apa yang baru saja rejadi kemarin?" Momo mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah mendengar kalau Ulquiorra meninggal kemarin. "Rukia pasti sangat sedih." Batin Momo.

"Bagaiman kalau sepulang dari kantor kita pergi ke tempat Rukia?" usul Momo.

"Ah, kau benar Momo."

**### **

Ichigo menatap layer ponsel Rukia yang dari tadi tak mau berhenti bergetar.

**Rangiku**

Itu nama si penelpon yang dari tadi menelpon Rukia. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin mengangkat panggilan itu. Namun, terhalang oleh sesuatu. Ponsel itu bukan miliknnya, ia akan dianggap lancang karena mengangkat telepon yang bukan untuknya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menatap layar ponsel Rukia. Ichigo bisa bernafas lega, pemuda berambut nyentrik itu tersnyum setelah ponsel Rukia sudah berhenti bergetar.

Ichigo menatap layar ponsel Rukia, hatinya sakit dan juga kecewa mendapati Rukia sudah punya kekasih. Apa ia sudah terlambat? Mengapa takdir mempertemukannya dengan Rukia, jika gadis itu tak mungkin menjadi miliknya? Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum getir meratapi nasib percintaannya yang sangat tragis.

**### **

**Janganlah percaya pada cinta jika kau ragu**

**Yakinlah pada cinta jika kau percaya**

**Buanglah cinta jika itu menyakitimu**

**Tapi, jangan pernah menyerah karena cinta**

**### **

"Kau sering ke apartemen Rukia, Rangiku?"

"Yup!" jawab Rangiku ala kadarnya. Memang itukan kenyataanya?

"Rangiku, apa tidak apa-apa kita masuk tanpa memencet bel?" Tanya Momo. Ia merasa sangat tak sopan bertamu dengan cara seperti ini.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa, lagi pula Rukia tidak menguncinyakan? Jadi aman-aman saja." Dengan berat hati, Momo mengikuti Rangiku dari belakang. Ia mengamati baik-baik apartemen Rukia. Tidak terlalu berantakan, meskipun penghuninya kini dilanda stress berat.

"Momo, Rukia pergi kemana ya? Ia tak ada di kamarnya. Apa dia pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku kan datang bersamamu tadi, mana mengkin aku tahu kemana perginya Rukia."

"Kau haus? Aku akan mengambilkan minuman unukmu. Tunggu sebentar!" Rangiku lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"RUKIA!" teiak Rangiku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, Ota belum bisa bikin crrita yang sedih. Rukia kurang sedih ya minna?**

***mewek di pojokan***

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**White Flag**

**Chap 11**

**Don't like. Don't Read**

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

**White Flag belong to Dido**

**Yakuza Moon belong to Shoko Tendo**

**This Fic belong to me (Mitsuki Ota)**

**Rate**

**T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing**

**Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre**

**Hurt/ comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku mencintaimu, Ulqui."

"Marry me?"

**.**

"Gugurkan bayi itu,"

"Rukia, apa kau tega membunuh anakmu sendiri? Darah dagingmu sendiri? Aku tak sanggup! Kumohon, mengertilah,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tega menghamilinya?"

"Aku tahu semua salahku! Aku yang telah menghamili Orihime. Tapi, apa kau juga tega padaku? Dia mengandung anakku, Rukia!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menikahinya dan meninggalkanku? Begitu yang kau maksud, tuan Schiffer?"

"Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkanmu, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang,"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Rukia. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

**.**

"Kau mau jadi suami yang baik?"

"Aku cuma tak ingin membuatnya khawatir, Rukia."

**.**

"Bersabarlah, kita akan segera menikah setelah Inoue melahirkan,"

"Tapi, sampai kapan? Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah tak kuat hidup seperti ini! Kau tahu? Aku seperti pencuri suami orang saja. Padahal kenyataanya dia yang mencurimu dariku! Kenapa aku yang merasa seperti itu? Aku bosan! Aku lelah, Ulqui!"

**.**

"Kau yang memasak semua ini?"

"Aku membuatkannya untukmu,"

"Ayo! Kita makan,"

"_Itadakimasu_,"

**.**

"Rukia,"

"Hn."

"Kau marah?"

"Sudah tahu jawabannya, mengapa masih tanya? Aku mau pulang."

"Jangan marah,"

**.**

"Rukia, anakku."

"Aku tahu, kau sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun."

"Dia sudah pergi,"

**.**

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini? Kau tak sadar anakmu sudah meninggal? Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang? Aku sakit melihatmu seperti itu. Kau egois, memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kapan kau punya waktu untukku? EGOIS SEKALI KAU TUAN SCHIFFER. Aku membencimu."

**.**

"Ulqui,"

Rukia membuka perlahan-lahan matanya yang terasa amat berat. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Ia tak ingat. Bahkan sekarang hari apa ia juga tak mengingatnya. Ia merasakan sakit di tangannya. Apa yang terjadi, pikirnya. Mengapa bisa ada infus di tangannya? Dan mengapa ruangannya serba putih seperti ini? Apa ini rumah sakit? Matanya menyapu seluruh bagian ruangan bercat putih itu. Di sofa, ia bisa melihat jelas Rangiku tengah tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Rukia semakin bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pikirnya.

"Rangiku…" panggil Rukia, tapi empunya tak juga kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"Kuchiki-_san__,_sudah bangun?" Tanya suster yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ruangan Rukia. Rukia mengangguk. Ia sama sekali belum mengerti kenapa ia bisa nyasar ke rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Rukia. Suster itu menghentikan acara memeriksa Rukia. Ia memandang Rukia. Nampaknya ia merasa kasihan terhadap perempuan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Anda mendapat musibah,"

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya

"Musibah?" tanyanya

Susuter itu mengangguk, "Anda berencana bunuh diri, Kuchiki-_san_. Dan teman anda yang sedang tertidur itu yang membawa anda ke sini," jelasnya. "Istirahat yang cukup. Anda boleh pulang kalau anda sudah sepenuhnya sehat." Lanjutnya. Segera suster itu segera meninnggalkan Rukia yang masih termangu. Benarkah ia berencana akan bunuh diri, seperti yang diterangkan suster itu?

"RUKIA!" Rangiku langsung meloncat begitu ia melihat Rukia sudah sadar dan duduk di rsanjang tempat ia tidur. Ia terisak dalam pelukan sahabatnya. Ia sangat senang sahabatnya yang nekat bunuh diri karena patah hati ini sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"…" Rukia tak menyahut. Baginya, semua ini sangat membingungkan.

"Di mana Ulqui?" Rangiku melepaskan pelukannya. Ia usap air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya dengan tangannya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Di mana Ulqui?" Rangiku menatap Rukia dengan tatapan tak percaya. Rukia tak ingat kalau Ulquiorra sudah meninggal? Satu pukulan telak untuk Rangiku. Haruskah ia bilang yang sejujurnya dan berakibat sahabatnya ini akan bunuh diri lagi? Atau ia diam saja. Berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Di mana Ulqui? Aku tak melihatnya, dan juga, mengapa suster tadi bilang kalau aku habis bunuh diri? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"…"

Rukia melihat keanehan pada Rangiku. Tak biasanya Rangiku bersikap aneh seperti ini. Meskipun Rangiku seringkali bertingkah aneh, tapi tetap saja tak seaneh seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Rukia…" Rangiku kembali menangis, dan ini membuat Rukia makin kebingungan.

"Ulquiorra… hiks…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia panik

"Dia…"

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Ulquiorra, Rangiku?" teriak Rukia pada Rangiku. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, batinnya.

"Ulquiorra…hiks…dia sudah…dia sudah meninggal, Rukia…"

"Kau bohong! Mana mungkin Ulquiorra meninggal! Kemarin dia masih pulang ke apartemenku. Kemarin…kemarin.." Rukia menangis. Sekarang ia ingat senmuanya. Ulquiorra, bunuh diri, dan teriakan Rangiku di dapurnya. Rukia tak bisa menerimanya. Ia tak mau kehilangan Ulquiorra, ia tak mau. Ia meronta-meronta dalam dekapan Rangiku. Ia menangis. Bagaimana mungkin, ini bisa terjadi padanya. Rukia tak bisa mnerimanya. Tak bisa! Ia harus secepatnya menyusul Ulquiorra. Ya, secepatnya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Ulquiorra terlalu lama menunggunya.

Rukia melepaskan pelukan Rangiku dan mencabut selang infuse yang menancap di tangannya. Ia harus. Ia harus, pikirnya. Rangiku menangkap tangan Rukia dan menampar wajahnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?"

"Aku akan menyusul Ulquiorra,"

**Plak**

"Dan meninggalkanku sendiri? Itu maksudmu?"

"Aku…aku.."

"Jangan lakukan hal gila seperti itu lagi Rukia. Aku mohon," dan pecahlah tangis Rukia pagi itu.

**### **

"Bagaiman kabarmu, Isshin?" Tanya Urahara Kisuke, ayah dari Urahara Senna.

"Aku sehat. Ada apa? Mengapa kau datang jauh-jauh ke Karakura seperti ini?" Tanya Isshin langsung ke ini masalah. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Senna dan juga Ichigo?

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu, itu saja." jawab Kisuke diiringi senyum di wajahnya.

"Tak biasanya. Apa ini tentang Senna dan juga Ichigo?" tebak Kurosaki Isshin. Dan sepertinya memang tebakannya tak salah alias meleset. Urahara Kisuke langsung tertawa pelan begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kurosaki Isshin yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Menurutmu, apa mereka bisa menjadi suami istri yang baik?"

"Hahaha… bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja 'iya'. Kau meragukannya?"

"Sejujurnya iya. Hahaha..." Urahara menjawab apa adanya pertanyaan Isshin. Jujur, ia ragu saat Ichigo menolak menikah dengan Senna saat makan malam itu. Ia menginginkan putrinya menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia tak peduli siapapun itu, asalkan orang itu mencintai dan bertanggung jawab terhadap Senna baginya itu sudah cukup.

Ia tak menolak dengan keinginan istrinya untuk menjodohkan Senna dengan Ichigo karena ia mencintai Yourichi. Jadi, kemauannya ia turuti begitu saja. terlebih Ichigo juga sepertinya orang yang baik. Jadi ia tak ragu lagi. Tapi, begitu mendengar penolakan yang dilontarkan Senna dan juga Ichigo ia agak ragu untuk meneruskan perjodohan ini.

"Apa semua itu karena ucapan Ichigo tempo hari itu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin putriku bahagia." Tutur Urahara

"Kalau kau mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tenang saja, Ichigo anakku bukan laki-laki yang akan menelantarkan Senna-_chan_ begitu saja. ia pasti akan menyukai Senna-_chan_ jika mereka sudah saling mengenal."

"Hahaha…. " dan merekapun tertawa bersama-sama. Yah, setidaknya sebelum tertawa di larang.

**### **

Ichigo terus memandangi ponsel milik Rukia. ia heran, mengapa si pemilik ponsel ini tak mencari pocselnya yang hilang? Apa dia belum sadar? Tapi, rasanya tak mungkin. Lalu, sekarang apa yang mesti ia lakukan sekarang? Ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia sangat ingin memandangi iris violet yang dimiliki gadis mungil itu. Ia rindu dengan matanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rukia berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk ternyata.

**From : Momo**

**Rukia, cepat sembuh. Maaf, aku belum bisa menjengukmu.**

**PS : jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Oke?**

Ichigo mnegerutkan dahinya. Apa maksud dari pesan ini? Apa gadis yang dipanggil Rukia ini sedang sakit? Lalu, apa maksud dari kata-kata 'jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh'? ia semakin tak mengerti dengan pesan itu.

Ichigo menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Pantas saja gadis itu tak mencari ponselnya. Alasan satu-satunya adalah karena dia sakit dan tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun. Itu, satu kesimpulan yang ditarik Ichigo. Ia lalu menutup ponsel Rukia dan langsung tidur. Ia sangat lelah hari ini.

**###**

Sinar matahari menusuk korden kamar Ichigo. Si pria yang terusik suara ponselnya yang berdering segera bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Hallo," jawab si jeruk dengan mata yang masih merem melek dan kesadaran yang baru saja melewati enam puluh persen.

"Ichigo my son~ buka pintu apartemenmu, nak." Suara nyaring ayah Ichigo terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Ichigo. Ia segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya agar ia tak terkena penyalit tuli pagi-pagi seperti ini

Sambil mndengus kesal, Ichigo langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan segera menghampiri pintu apartemennya.

"Mau apa pagi-pagi kemari?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menguap.

"Biarkan ayahmu ini masuk dulu. Baru kita bicara." Ichigo yang sudah malas plus mengantuk langsung membiarkan ayahnya masuk ke apartemennya.

"Ada apa?"

"Nenekmu sakit, dan ayah akan mengunjunginya hari ini. Bisa kau jaga Yuzu dan juga Karin malam ini?"

"Ayah mau menginap di rumah nenek?"

"Kau hebat, my son~" teriak Isshin. Ia sudah bersiap untuk memeluk putranya. Tapi, naas Ichigo langsung memberikan bogem mentahnya pada ayahnya itu.

"Kau jahat, my son."

**### **

"_Tadaim__a_," ucap Ichigo saat memasuki rumahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah lama tak berkunjung ke rumah ini semenjak kedatangan Senna ke rumahnya waktu itu.

"_Okaeri__,_ Ichi-_nii_." Jawab si kembar yang tak lain adalah Yuzu. Yuzu kini sedang memakai celemek, tanda bahwa ia baru saja memasak.

"Siapa itu, Yuzu?" Tanya Senna. Ia begitu kaget saat melihat Ichigo ada di rumahnya. Jadi, ini rencanamu, baka _oya_-_jii_, batin Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Kau kesini?" Tanya Senna. Gadis itu tak menyangka Ichigo juga akan berada di rumahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ke sini?" Tanya Ichigo. Ia tidak—sangat suka dengan kehadiran Senna di rumahnya.

"Paman Isshin yang menyuruhku kemari. Ia menyuruhku untuk menjaga Yuzu dan Karin malam ini," akunya. Setelah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo ia baru sadar kalau ini adalah jebakan kecil dari ayah Ichigo. Shit! Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sejak tadi?

"Baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah, Senna." ucap si jeruk Ichigo lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuzu dan Senna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makin gaje aja ya minna. Dan Ota juga sadar, jika chap ini dan lainnya sungguh membosankan. Yah, mau gimana lagi udah prosedurnya emang mesti dibuat kaya gini. Kalo tiba-tiba aja languung Ichiruki kan gak lucu juga. Hehehe… sabar ya**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan dari Ota, mungkin Ota gak bisa update cepet kaya biasanya. Tapi, Ota usahain supaya bisa update cepet. Dan story arigatou belum bisa Ota update. Gak tau kenapa malah rasanya pengen Ota apus aja tuh fic.**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
